Where is Hades when you need him?
by Neena14
Summary: When caught in the royal domain of a phoenix and a sadistic falcon, the chances of survival, no matter what the state of affairs might be, are rather slim for a neko and a redhead wolf. Is there an escape? Yaoi BryRe, KaTal. Consists Lemons. A must R&R.


_**Warnings:**_ AU; OOC-Ness; Slight language; BryRay and KaTal yaoi; consists lemons and especially limes.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I solemnly swear and officially declare that I do not own Bey Blade nor I'm making a public use of this fiction. I write solely for entertainment and enjoyment of the readers, though the story belongs to me and is not to be touched. Any new and unknown characters belong to me only.

_**A/N: **_Yes, another one shot but this one is new for me in saying that it would a lemon but a BryRay! Yeah, it's quite new for me folks. But that doesn't mean our other favorite couple will be veiled from the audience. Give it up for a sideshow of KaTal as well. You know what that mean; higher degrees of yaoi-ness!! Kinky, I know!

And it is specifically a birthday present to Demi-Goddess. I know its late girl but with damn summer camps, crash courses and a hell lot of curfews, it was not possible for me to post it on the proper date. Sorry, honey, I really tried all that I could but time just made an ass out of itself!! Anyway, hoping you had a blast for a Birthday, Dear Demi! I wish you all the happiness and success of the world! And hopefully, that day, your guys and girls, and let's not forget your dear old kitty, hadn't, by any chance, played with your most attractive feature. –winks-

As for you other people, feel free to R&R this effort of mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Where is Hades when you need him??**_

* * *

"I can make use of someone like you" Crimson eyes traveled up and down the lithe redhead, his sight taking in more than the mere intelligent face.

"It will be an honor, Lord Hiwatari" Training his cerulean eyes on the stone floor, he spoke, kneeling on one knee.

"Though I am quite curious," Kai continued from the high chair on the wide altar, "You said you're educated. Then why do I find a beauty such as yourself here asking to be a groom when there are other professions for your kind?"

"Horses intrigue me a lot, my lord. I have quite an experience about them. I assure that you won't be disappointed"

"That I know I will not be" The two-toned head replied smirking, "You said your name was…?"

"It's-"

At the precise moment, the doors at the very end of the giant library banged opened, making the redhead jump yet leaving no effect on the bluenette. Two silver brows rose, unimpressed, as a lilac haired teen in a hunter's attire entered his domain with more than his usual bow and arrows slung over his shoulders.

Bryan smirked at the indifferent yet inquiring gaze of the crimson eyes before throwing the tied and gagged figure he had been carrying on his shoulder on the floor. Those pools of pure gold were wide, betraying fear and somewhat pain at the careless handling. A soft cry before incoherent mumbling reached the ears of the company as the raven head captive struggled to get up from where he had been thrown on his back in an ungraceful pose.

Kai looked at the exotic neko-jin then at his second cousin, "Sadism was not new for you but cannibalism too? You do tend to surprise me sometimes, Kuznetsov. And I thought I told you to bring something edible this time."

But the said person was looking at the other kneeling new comer of their party. The redhead gaped silently at teen lying near him with legs and wrists tied with some rope, a beige colored cloth keeping those lips from explaining that sudden predicament. A light blush covered the sun kissed tanned face and the redhead cursed internally, knowing that the plan had failed before it was even initiated.

"You should take your toys straight to your room, Bryan"

"Oh zip it, Hiwatari. I found this one lingering up in a tree outside your window, keeping an eye on his partner here"

"And what am I supposed to take that for?"

An aggravated sigh left the pale lips before Bryan reached down, grabbed the redhead's arm in a vice like grip and wrenched him on his feet, "You know who this is?"

Cerulean eyes traveled from one Russian to other feverishly, forearm still caught in the elder's hold, hoping against hope that the bluenette will not know.

"This is Tala Ivanov" Bryan answered his own inquiry, not registering the futile efforts to be released by the red head

A faint look of surprise appeared on the handsome face before a dangerous smirk graced his lips causing the remaining color on the pale faces of their captives to wash away, "I see…and pray tell me Bryan, aren't his rather wealthy folks in the Foreign Embassy?"

"I…" Tala began, caught red handed

"Correct," Bryan certified before his attention went to the neko who had managed to sit up somehow, "I'm not sure about this one despite the fact I can ascertain that I've met a replica of him on some official get-together"

"Does it matter," Kai spoke, "The guards will take care of them now"

Cerulean clashed golden, fear evident in both pairs of orbs before whipping back to the bluenette aristocrat. The raven head was only able to mumble while his comrade endeavored to maneuver some escape plan, "M-my Lord-"

But the lilac haired teen had already signaled two guards he had brought with him up in the library. They approached with striking speed, making a bee-line for the unwelcome intruders. When they were no more than a few feet away, Tala took a step back before rounding off to face the duo haired teen,

"Wait! We didn't come for any trouble-we'll tell our purpose-Hey!" He jerked away when one of the guards seized him.

Kai watched, amused, as the two fought and struggled in the tight hold of their captors before nodding the hoodlums to seize their doings, "Very well"

Heaving slightly in panic, Tala trained his gaze to the floor, trying to think what to say and not to.

"I'm waiting"

"Um…" Cerulean eyes turned feverishly to the golden ones below and the neko gave him a hard look, mutely prodding him to spill the beans yet he could not seem to bring himself up to it, "W-we…"

Seeing that Tala was swimming in even more dangerous waters, the raven head mumbled incoherently through the gag, his words quite disjointed and sounded something along the sounds of 'orses'

Light eyebrows raised again, a smirk on those pliant lips, "Or sis"

On a fleeting instinct, Tala corrected him, "No, horses"

"Horses"

"Uh…yes" Taking a deep breath and shooting nervous looks at the guards, the redhead spoke, "Our five black stallions have been taken by your guards. You…you see, two days ago, we were camping out and some drunk came and raided us. We both followed them and it led us here"

Bryan snorted, "Saturday night, the time of their regular siestas and night clubbing. You should have some common sense to keep away from them"

"We didn't know, My Lord" Tala confessed anxiously to the lilac haired teen

"Interesting," Kai replied, "But why the groom's disguise and the lies about working? Surely if your story is true, which I'll find out soon, then you should have come clean in the first place. It must have been a misunderstanding of some sort"

"Unless, of course, you just made that all up" Bryan said, sneering

Watching the neko mumble in defense, Tala voiced his words, "No, it's the truth, I swear"

"Then why didn't you approach directly?"

The red blushed lightly, training his eyes lower, "You're…it didn't…you're a Soviet monarch…and…"

"And you're the son of the member of the Embassy"

"We…just thought we could get back our stallions and make a run for it. You couldn't have possibly proven us guilty. F-father has them all registered," But even as Tala mumbled it all, a bleak, more sensible, portion of his mind endeavored to point out, which it had been fruitlessly doing before it was shoved back to the very corners of the red head's brain, that the whole plan was not what one could have, without doubt, called foolproof. Damn that ignoramus adventurous streak of his to the very bottom pits of hellfire.

"If that's the case, is that all my guards took from you?"

"Um…no, the elder three horses are his," Cerulean eyes remained on the floor when he gestured to tied neko on the ground, "A white mare and two other jumpers are mine…m-my father's"

"So you decided to play Robin Hood, then?" The lilac head asked, blowing a lock from his eyes

Daring to turn to the sinister white skin teen, Tala swallowed, not able to string words together. Why the hell do these things always happen to him?

"Well playtime is over," Kai stood, standing from the armchair he had been occupying near the fireplace. Some minutes ago, one of the senior staff members had interrupted his leisure time with this pretty prodigy. He would have declined to the meeting but the mere sight of the guy had plunged his memory to months before when he had first laid his sight on Tala. "My, my, what the press wouldn't do for such a juicy story; Ambassador's beautiful charge breaking in the Hiwatari Castle. I assure my grandfather might not find this usual in his books"

And that was when Tala found himself spilling, "That's why we didn't dare come straight to the bastard. We planned in fooling you and-" He stopped, eyes wide at his words, a shiver running down his spine when the bluenette's smirk broadened, "Uh…I…Lord Voltaire can be very un-unpredictable at times" He finished in a low tone, not brave enough to speak aloud let alone look up.

One glance at Bryan told him that the teen had, amazingly, lost interest. He had been looking at the raven head very closely and Kai knew what perverted possibilities could be racing through the elder's upper chamber. Turning back to the sagged figure, Kai called upon the evitable, knowingly striking a cord in his captives, "Tala Ivanov, you and your friend here are charged for breaking into my _humble_ domain, despite your rambled rigmarole for excuses. Your property will be returned and in the mean time, your parents will be informed-"

Both internees stiffened before launching into another mumbling struggle, "What? No! Lord Kai, that's why we didn't come to the truth in the first place,"

The said bluenette folded his arm, enjoying the scene. Both looked so vulnerable and adorable when nervous. They were aware of the risk yet unaware of their path out of it.

"If our fathers found out…they…they aren't always ready to recompense. I…it wasn't our fault but…the horses were our responsibility and if he was to know about all this folly…"

Knowing which wire to pull, Kai closed the distance between him and Tala and breathed out at the redhead's lips, "What do you intend I should do then?"

"We didn't do anything criminal" Tala gasped, not moving and this time unable to break contact with the intense crimson pair

"Yes, but your pal was sneaking around on Hiwatari's ground quite unwelcome while you on the other hand were, as you so elegantly put it, scheming to fool me. So it can be put in Layman's terms that you, Tala, have earned yourself quite a penalty for the day"

Smirking at the younger Russian's expense, Bryan turned to the neko whose golden pools were wide behind those stray raven locks, "And I have just the right thing for this one"

Tala broke his eye contact, quick to come to his gagged friend's defense, "It wasn't his fault I swear! I told him to stand guard and-"

"Ah, but that isn't my concern at the moment" As his prisoner finally detected that lusty sinister glint, purple eyes watched the neko gasping and retreating far back into his red haired friend's legs, trying to place as much space as possible.

"Just make sure he will be able to sit for the rest of the day," Kai chuckled, getting the bird from the smirking falcon.

The raven head almost let out a scream when the lilac head advanced and pulled him up and on his shoulder in a flash. Even thrashing around wildly did not shake the elder's strong grip around his legs as he easily turned and exited the cozy library, not revealing a single hint of displeasure at his continuous feral wrestling.

"Ray…" Tala managed a small sigh, half heartedly reaching out with his hand as the raven head exited. He was only partially surprised when his hand was caught in a gentle grasp and he was revolved around to say hi to more trouble.

Lightly caressing the porcelain cheek with the tips of his fingers, Kai tried to contain himself from ravaging the confused wolf right there and then. Not tearing his eyes away from the flushed face, he spoke to the guards who had positioned themselves to the door, "Tie his hands and escort him to my room. I'll come by shortly before I handle a small event he had told a tale about. Inform the stable manager to meet me in the back"

With that he left the room and Tala could not help cussing some well chosen swears internally to whatsoever deities he had yet to believe in and sincerely wishing that Hades would destroy their field day in Olympus with his three headed monstrous doggy for a pet.

Hmm, now how many chances were there for that to happen? Talk about wishful thinking

* * *

Upon entering his private chamber, one which had the neko-jin frantic than ever, the lilac head Russian calmly closed the door. His captive still on his shoulder, Bryan locked it, leaving the silver key in the antique catch. The raven head had yet to put a stopper to his mumbled protests and wriggling but it felt all the better amusement for Bryan. He was oh so going to enjoy this delicious treat.

As he headed towards the centre of the bedroom, advancing with slow steps, the neko twisted and golden eyes widened as the bed came closer. Hearing the gasp, the pale teen could not keep him from smirking. Reaching the edge of the king-sized, four-poster bed, he paused for a moment before depositing, in an ever unappreciated move, the neko on the linen sheets.

Ray griped and thrashed from where he laid on his back, but froze immediately when his gaze caught the dangerous smirk on the other. Raven bangs moved to and fro simultaneously as his chest heaved up and down, waiting for the falcon to attack. But thankfully the lilac head took a step back and went to the other side, pulling his jacket and weapons off.

Blinking out of his daze, Ray fidgeted with his upper body, endeavoring to bring his tied legs underneath him. Twisting around, he pushed forward with all zeal and…he sat up! And thrash!

Bryan blinked from where he bending over the fireplace and turned his head to see the neko, which he had left in a not so recumbent position on the bed, on the floor with his face down. Chuckling, he straightened up and watched with amusement as the tied and gagged Chinese once more twirled and twisted his body to finally sit back with his knees under him, hands bond at the back, face down panting through the cloth. You try sitting when you've fallen face down with your hands and feet useless. Apparently it isn't easy.

Hearing the hearty chuckles of the elder, Ray looked up before narrowing his eyes. How dare that dickhead laugh at his sorry expense!! Turning away, his frown disappeared, replaced by a curious somewhat interested look when he saw the decors of his 'prison'.

The wall of the door he had been taken in was covered with trophies; trophies which caused a knot in Ray's stomach. They were heads of animals the Russian had no doubt slay, stuffed and pinned to wooden boards with their jaws opened and eyes gleaming as if alive. Next to that, the wall opposite to the bed had a giant fire place in the middle with a few comfortable looking arm chairs and a white bear rug amidst them. The next wall had equipments, dated late century and the recent ones used for hunting. Golden eyes flickered when they gazed over the many types of daggers displayed proudly on the shelves and wall. And let's not leave the imposing whips, guns, boomerang, nun-chucks and all such items that made the room look more of a torture chamber than someone's relaxing sanctuary.

_I'm tied up in a room of a mental bonafied lunatic!!_

Gulping slightly, Ray turned completely to his right to make out a large window with a sill and a wardrobe in the corner. His curiosity well fed, he returned to the present bane fate had placed him in. The lilac head had disposed most of his earlier hunting attire and was standing in a pair of grey trousers, a little tight from the above while baggy from below. The strong chest was clad in a loose sleeveless vest, showing off his biceps and the well toned body. Ray couldn't help but agree that it suited him well.

Bryan grinned when the neko blushed slightly and looked away. He was totally aware of the fact that the younger had been checking him out without knowing he had been doing so. So just to even the score, he had been checking out his feast. And he liked what he saw. The neko was wearing a dark green sleeveless robe with different assortment of shades and orange sunflowers print. A light shaded green sash held it closed from the mid, showing the perfect waist and dark trousers clothed the slender legs. The hairs were loose with a yellow cotton ribbon holding them in a ponytail and a golden bandana keeping the front tresses out of the face. A brown string with a golden plus hung around the neck, a green ribbon on the arm and rings completed the other.

"Does the little kitty-cat like what he sees?" He almost laughed at the glare he received.

The neko watched golden eyes filled with venom as the elder strode towards the window. Twisting his hands in order to find someway to dislodge the bothersome rope, he grimaced when it was to no avail. Damn, they were too secure. Sighing he hung his head before slowly looking up to see where his captor was. Only to find him squatting right in front of him all the time, faces a foot or so apart.

The pale lips curved into a smirk at the surprised cry from the raven head, "Tut-tut, what am I going to do with you, kitten?"

Glowering, a muffled sentence came in reply which sounded among the line 'Don't call me that'

"Well unless I find out what you're really called, I'll have to refer you with a nick name, right?"

The violent shaking of the head could not have been more adorable.

Smiling in a not so subtle way that the neko was into something drastic called trouble, Bryan whispered, "Stay tight, kitten"

Ray would have asked what he meant by that but froze when a six inches long silver dagger came with in his sight. Alarms went off in his body and he did exactly the contrast of what he was told. Gasping, he tried to edge and turn his face away as the creepy blade advanced, glinting threateningly in the late noon's light. A hand grasped his cheek firmly, keeping his face steady,

"I said don't move pussycat. It's not meant for you but if you disobey, I would very much enjoy punishing you even more"

The neko whimpered and closed his eyes, waiting for his assessment but not fidgeting anymore. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as the cool metal surface made contact with his skin. The falcon gradually traced the perfect contours of the angelic face before slipping the blade under the gag and ripping it off.

Ray let out a gasp and opened his eyes when the cloth was removed from his mouth, his lips swollen and skin prickling where the dagger had touched him. Realizing that he was still leaning in the Russian's opened palm, he jerked his face away and moved back.

The lilac head responded to the gesture with a smile, "So now then, tell me your name?"

The raven beauty narrowed his eyes, not caring to hide his contempt, "Why should I?"

"You want me to keep calling you 'pet' or 'kitty' or 'toots', I'll happily oblige"

A pink blush crept up the sun kissed face and the neko intensified his glare, "You already know my name so unless you have a problem with your pea sized brain, I don't see any reason to repeat it, _My Lord_"

Two silver brows rose at the fumed reply, "Uh-uh kitten, you already are in a big mess so don't make it worse for your little self"

"I didn't do anything-" Ray stiffened when the Russian leaned towards him, arms encircling him in an embrace. What the hell was he doing!! Before he could retort though, the same sharp blade made contact with his shin.

"Play nice, cat" Bryan whispered in the pointed ear as the younger squirmed when he pressed the dagger into his flesh only in warning. Tracing the knife lower, he hooked a small finger in the rope which tied the ankles and cut them in one swipe.

The neko mentally shivered in relief when he was released. Swallowing slightly, he dared to make contact with the purple hues, "W-what are you going to do with me?"

The falcon cocked his head to a side, "Oh a little this and a little that. I'm not at all kidding about punishing you kitten."

"But I didn't do anything! I was just keeping a lookout for Tala"

Bryan smirked. He had just returned home after been gone since dawn and while taking a shortcut from the garden, he had seen the peculiar looking Chinese sneaking through the window of the library from a tree branch. Having his bow and arrow with him, he had aimed at the branch which deposited the surprised neko on the ground. He had put up quite a strong resistance with punching and kicking and even fleeting but the falcon ultimately secured him by straddling his waist and gagging him, "Did you consider the consequences of someone finding you crouching in a tree and eavesdropping on a prince?"

"I…Tala and I were just goofing around!"

"Did you?"

The raven head worried his lower lip. He was already a foreigner to these lands and he had decided upon pulling the wool over somebody's eyes and that somebody just had to be the all too well known monarchs of the area. How intelligent of him… "No"

"Well then face them now, kitten"

"What possible consequences do I have to face for something as minor as that?"

"You'll soon see. But first your name…"

"No!"

"Very well," Bryan shrugged before getting to his feet and making his way to the adjoining washroom, humming softly.

Ray let out a strangled sigh. Man, this wasn't happening to him. Looking around disinterestedly from where he sat on the floor, his eyes suddenly caught the silver key still in the catch of the door. The golden hues widened as different possibilities of escaping erupted in his upper chamber.

He would be damned if he was going to stay locked up here and let Lord Kuznetsov play with him. Yeah he knew the identity of the Russian well and had a few extremely brief encounters with him but never the thought crossed his mind that one day he would be locked up in the guy's own bedroom. Wow, how tempting. _And I thought he was an all too cool person to be with. Way to have a first impression Ray._

But back to the escaping business; the lilac head had sought retreat in the washroom and Ray could hear a sound of water gushing from the tap. Maybe he decided to freshen up or even take a long, long shower. And he might even fall asleep while relaxing in the tub and…Okay now that _was_ wishful thinking.

Shaking his head, Ray focused at the task at hand. _Here goes nothing_. Silent as the night, he pivoted his body weight back and forward before jumping up, straight on his feet. He would have stumbled had it not been the wild brain wave of successfully breaking out of here occupying his mind. Making sure he was not being watched, he walked up to the door, his steps catlike quiet.

The running of water only graced his ears, else everything was dead. In fact it was too quiet. Turning to the bathroom, a lump rose in his throat. What if somehow the falcon was secretly watching him? Maybe he shouldn't be doing this at all. But then that gushing sound was broken with splashes as if someone was washing. Biting back a sigh, golden eyes turned backed to the key. Lowering his face till it was in line of the knob, Ray gripped the metal with his teeth tightly before gradually revolving it in a clockwise direction.

To Ray, the small clicked sounded like a gunshot. His ears were still ringing when the tap water was closed, leaving the firmament in a hush of a silence. _Oh shit…_

Panic registered in his mind and the neko turned around, flung opened the mahogany door with his tied hands and stampeded out just as a pale face appeared from the washroom entrance. This time stumbling, he stepped into the lightly lit carpeted hallway, almost knocking down the table of ornaments on the other side. His eyes dashed around, not knowing which path to take.

"Hey!"

The other's sound triggered a fleeting instinct in Ray and the neko turned to his left and dashed down. Only to be caught by the waist and pushed to the floor, a body straddling and pressing him down. Gasping, Ray yelled the first thing that came to his mind,

"TALA, Help me-"

* * *

The red head sighed for the umpteenth time that noon, his shoulders sagged, cerulean eyes trained on his feet.

_What's keeping him so long?_

Blinking, he once more took his surroundings as there wasn't much else to do around with his hands tied at the front. The room was magnificent, everything he might have expected from a prince. The large bed with the headboard carved in a phoenix and adorned with rubies, a large comfortable fireplace in one corner while a shelf full of trophies of various championships in the other. There was an attached room which was a private study of the occupant, one wall filled with books upon books. A giant portrait hung on the other with different ornaments, relics and paintings decorating the whole domain.

Tala sighed again. He had been standing next to the bed for the past fifteen minutes and still there was no sign of his majesty. He had not even dwelled on thinking for escape.

_I wonder how Ray's holding up. Poor guy, I shouldn't have bring him here_

He was pretty much aware of Lord Kai and Lord Kuznetsov as seemingly it was hard not to hear a word or two about both relatives once in a while and since Tala actively accompanied his father in the Embassy, he had known quite a lot about them, particularly the former. They were very distant cousins but apart from the differences, they almost every time found each other in their unwelcome company.

_Just like me and Ray_

He had met the neko in the Embassy some years ago as Ray was the grandson of the Chinese Head there. It had started out with sparks flying around but eventually something changed between them and they had grown quite close.

_And now he is there in the very hands of Bryan Kuznetsov. The gods __**must**__ be having a field day today!_

The said person was known in the whole kingdom for his chivalry and hunting. And let's not forget his sinister temper. From all Tala had heard, once there had been a fight between the lilac head and he crimson eyed bluenette which resulted in half of the castle catching fire. It had started upon something more or less of a toothpick. But at the end of it, none of the two claimed it was either's fault, making an excuse about leaving the oil near the fireplace.

_If you really made through this Ray, I promise I'll be at your service for two complete days._

Having grown in mountains and a master in martial arts, Ray had the same dangerous loving thing for adventures and for escaping. But this one, Tala whole heartedly admitted, was not at all on the fun side. Hell if their folks found out their little tête-à-tête with the monarchs, it would be havoc. And the Russian prince had already warned them about informing their families. If he carried out his threat, they both were goners.

_Kai…man, I never thought I would meet him. At least I never dwelled upon encountering him in such a messy condition. Give yourself a pat on the back for screwing up Tala._

Those crimson eyes were…dangerous yet highly intriguing. He couldn't help it but something nagged him about the same familiar pair he had met sometime ago…where and when was it?

"Waiting for something, pet"

Tala jumped out of his reverie, as the door snapped shut before a click was heard. Turning, his eyes made out the imposing figure, not clearly distinguishable as the curtains were drawn down, blocking out any source of light in the room.

"I checked up with the stable's groom and my, what I found out"

Cerulean eyes widened. What was he talking about? He and Ray were definite that the guards had taken up their horses here. But then again it was a pitch dark night. Shit…what if they were wrong? What if it was a mistake and their stallions were somewhere else? God, what would his father do to him if they were lost?? What would Kai do if this was a blunder?

Kai watched in amusement as panic appeared on the redhead's heart shaped face, "You want to know what I found about Tala?"

Tala couldn't speak, his voice stuck in his throat. _I'm going to get myself killed._ "Lord Kai, I don't know…I swear we thought the guards came here…we followed them and-"

The bluenette held up his hand, a smirk on that marked face, "Come here Tala"

The younger gulped, torn apart by the agonies of indecision to whether to comply or to refuse. He wasn't Ray, well yeah he was more stubborn and almost just as feistier but hey, his father's reputation was at stake here. The Ivanov family had a long linkage with the Hiwatari kingdom, one that was very quite important.

"Tala…" Kai called out again

The redhead bit his tongue before resigning and walking towards the elder with hesitant small steps. The crimson eyes shone in an eerie way, the dark grey triangular marks making him look even more striking. And the attire did the rest. Kai was wearing a long dark bluish grey gown with a chain around the waist in which a three and half feet long dagger with a blue and golden hilt hung loose and open. A tattooed design of the same color as the face marks covered his left arm with a loop in one ear and a tight narrow grey collar with a golden mark in the mid clasped the neck. And a long red cape completed the majestic image.

Kai ran his eyes up and down the figure as it closed the distance in between. The red head had been wearing the groom's dress but even then he looked nothing less of stunning. And since the bluenette had witnessed him in the best of tailored dressings at the ball, he knew what a beauty he had imprisoned in the room.

Tala stopped anxiously in front of the other, more than an arm's distance away.

Feeling the insecurity, Kai smirked, "Closer"

Tensing up, cerulean eyes closed for a moment before taking another forward.

The second he was in reach, Kai grabbed the younger by the forearms and continued pushing him against the door. The assault took him by surprise and Tala gasped as his back met the wooden surface behind, "Apparently you haven't told me the entire story Tala" Kai whispered, breathing out on the other's lips as he drew nearer.

"M-my Lord…?"

"Did your tale include of having a fight with one of my men after throwing pebbles at them while they were asleep?"

_What the…?_ "No!"

"Are you one hundred percent sure?"

"Y-yes"

"And what about your friend"

Ray…? He had disappeared for sometime during the night but even he wouldn't be that stupid to do something like that, "I-I don't think so My Lord"

"You're not sure?"

Tala had a hard time breathing let alone thinking. The close proximity was doing hell to his thinking capability and nervous system while his body seemed very much eager to play along, "Ray wouldn't do something like that…no"

"And assuming that he did?"

"He's not that…stupid" Cerulean eyes flickered shut as the bluenette placed both hands at the either side of his head, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Very well if you insist, _Tala_"

The said person hated the way the two toned haired teen slurred out his name and it made him shiver quite inconsiderately, "Our horses…?"

"Hmm…oh, yeah, I found out what happened to them. Too bad, they seemed quite well groomed and that jumper had quite some legs"

Kai watched in perverted amusement as the already pale skin turned even whiter, "W-what do you mean?"

"Do you really think you can handle the truth?"

Dread enveloped Tala's heart at the tone the bluenette was speaking from, "What happened?"

"I would have told you but what's in it for me?" Kai grinned, watching the eyes flutter as he pushed lightly against the redhead

"They are alright, right? Please tell me" Tala whispered, not able to take much of the suspense

"Answer me first; what would your father do if he did find out about this little loss of yours?"

"He'd have me and Ray in detention for two weeks or so since we-we've been messing around for sometime. I-I'd probably be grounded and may be punished. Those stallions were his favorite and he never entrusted us with them in the first place."

"Well, he couldn't be worse than me now, could he?"

"My Lord…?"

"Do you know what I want to do to you, Tala?"

"I…"

"What if I make a business proposition to you? I give whereabouts about your pets and you in turn give me something I've been craving for the moment I set my eyes on you. After all, I have the right to show my _displeasure_ for your utmost scheming of fooling me"

Biting his lips softly, Tala averted his eyes. What the hell does one do when caught up in such a situation? That bastard was just taking advantage of his vulnerability of doing something at the moment. A gasp left his lips when out of the blue a mouth nibbled his ear.

"I'm waiting Tala"

Heart racing at 150 meters per second, Tala's mind shut down saying bye-bye to its surrounding and abandoning the redhead. In a reflex action, he uncertainly brought up his tied hands at Kai's chest in a half willing order to stop the elder's advances.

Kai noticed the limp defense and smirked knowingly to the redhead, lips but an inch apart, "I think a little persuasion is in order"

Tala's mind which had somewhat restarted, blacked out once more as two lips captured his in a searing yet passionate kiss. Fireworks erupted throughout his body and for moments, it was nothing but hideous colorful stars popping up here and there. The gasp, he had been unable to contain, welcomed the other who happily took the given advantage.

With expert's effort, Kai slowly forced apart the lips, plunging deeply yet softly into the redhead's delicious mouth. When no further resistance came from the younger that was almost limp, he wrapped an arm around the waist, one hand tracing the curves of his spinal column. For moments, they kept up the kissing charade, well more likely Kai kept it up since Tala had yet to put his fair share, only remembering to breathe now and then

"You're not an active participant" The bluenette whispered, lips finally breaking apart but faces not moving a millimeter

Those words, where did he last heard them? And the lips…why were they so familiar? "I…gasp…I am"

Foreheads in contact, Kai nuzzled against the flushed face, "Prove me wrong then"

No he shouldn't be since technically making out with a hi-fi prince while caught up in the middle of a jumbled up mess wasn't on the peak of his high-to-do-list. Especially not when there was already someone he had shared some of his heart with. No, they shouldn't be doing this.

_He looks so adorable while thinking hard_, "I believe I didn't ask you to solve some crisis between our neighboring countries Tala"

Cerulean eyes remained down, not trusting to make contact with the fiery orbs or else the entire refusal to go along would go down the drain, "We mustn't"

Cocking his head to one side, Kai smirked, "I wouldn't if your body agrees with your weak objections as well"

With that, Tala found him again being kissed by the hot red eyed enigma. And this time, the initial denial left him. Electricity surged through him till the very end of his toes and he practically leant along the other's perfectly toned body, allowing the hands to resume their previous wonderings. _This isn't happening to me…_

"TALA, Help me-"

As quick as it started, caught in the heat of the actions, the teen broke apart, dropping back down to the earth from the ultimate cloud of euphoria, his ears ringing with the shout for help, "Ray!"

* * *

A body pushed down upon his, a hand immediately going for his mouth, blocking out his voice and circulation. Struggling frantically than ever, Ray dislodged the hand, "TAL-hey!" Another hand pushed his face down in the plush rug he was lying on.

Grabbing the raven head and hoisting him up with a hand on his mouth and nose, Bryan smirked in sadistic amusement as the Chinese started kicking out while trying to lose his hold. He looked left and right to make sure no body had witnessed that before backing into his room with the frenzied and hysterical teen.

The door snapped shut before Ray's eyes and from the corner of his sight, he saw a hand coming forward, locking the door and taking the key out before revolving him and pushing him against the door. Tears appeared in the corners of his lids from the lack of oxygen and the pressure exerted by the falcon. He couldn't even fight back.

Pocketing the key, purple hues turned to him before noticing the real cause of the struggle and immediately removing the hand from the mouth. The neko almost dropped to his knees, heaving heavily before turning fearfully at him.

"…Please let me go"

"How can I? And that, my dear, just earned you another round of excruciating amount of pain" Laughing, Bryan pulled out his dagger again, making the raven teen almost yelp.

As he brought the offending knife nearer, Ray squirmed, his breath caught in his throat, trying to maneuver an escape route but the falcon had him caged in. Ray pulled in his stomach, edging far away, though the door and the teen wouldn't let him, as the pointed tip dug easily through the material of his shirt, "W-what are you doing?"

Smirking in response, Bryan hooked his finger in the green sash before slicing it in a clear half, eyes never leaving the horror-struck look from the neko, "Play nice, princess."

Ray couldn't even find it with in him to breathe let alone retaliate, watching apprehensively as the blade traveled beneath his shirt, tracing his skin little by little, causing the hair on his stomach to stand up. Not knowing how heavily he was breathing, golden eyes widened when the same treatment that has been for his sash was carried out with his shirt, ripping the cloth down in the middle in one acute swipe.

Bryan pulled the material off the shoulders, waiting for a second to let his eyes devour the slender neck before slipping the dagger under the seam line of the shoulders, cutting the cotton threads and yanking the shirt off the raven head. A whimper came from the now bare-chest neko before a blush lighted up across the bridge of his nose.

Squirming to get away, Ray tried to free his wrists but to no avail

"It's a sailor's knot if you must know"

"I know what it's called"

The lilac head chuckled at the fumed response, "Then you must know how to unbind it"

"You can't. It has to be remove by cutting the ropes, _My Lord_"

"Clever kitty"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Then tell me your name"

"I wouldn't"

"All the better for me" Bryan shrugged before once more putting his arms around the neko and removing the bindings. He watched as the raven head brought his hands before him and rubbed the slightly blue wrists while glowering at him, "You're so adorable"

"I am NOT!"

"Believe me, kitten, you are" Leaning forward, Bryan pecked the cute nose before leaving the furiously blushing neko and making his way to the few arm chairs around the dead fireplace. Sitting in a recumbent position, he gave the Chinese a wicked look, "Come here now kitty-cat"

"Why should I?" Ray threw back, yet to move from the door, his torn clothing pooled around his feet.

"Because I ordered you to and that there will be a dire cost of your hair if you don't. Need I to elaborate?"

"……No…" Grumbling and swearing under his breath, Ray made his way to the monarch, wrapping his arms around the torso in a protective way. He stopped when a few paces were left in between.

"Come here, kitten," Bryan pointed with an index finger

"I'm not going to sit in your lap"

"Then your alternative is to sit near my feet on the floor"

Golden eyes narrowed before letting out a string of colorful words in his native language and trudging near him. The moment he was an arm's length away, Bryan caught him, snaking an arm around his waist immediately. Any of the neko's protests and shivering coming from him went unheard as the falcon forced him to lean back, his raven mane traveling down the chair like a waterfall, "This is embarrassing"

"And sneaking into palaces is not?"

Ray shifted against the falcon, not noticing the elder biting his lip for a second because of the movement, "I'd so much prefer ten stripes from the elders than this"

Gaining control of his predator needs, Bryan blinked. Apparently, the neko had simply spoken out his thoughts, "They whip you back there?"

"No!" The answer was abrupt and the lilac head pushed him forward to examine his back. There, between the shoulder blades, were minute, quite undistinguishable lines marked there. Ray tensed up as a finger traced them out, "It's just for obedience"

Purple eyes blinked out of the short reverie before smirking again, "So this is your usual naughty attitude with everyone"

"Those marks are from six years ago during my martial arts training!" Ray defended heatedly, "The school was strictly abiding towards the rules and regulations"

"I don't know about that but…" Bryan placed a hand on the tanned cheek and tilted it sideways to face the left wall, "I can arrange something which you might find, what was the word you used again, preferable"

A lump shot up in Ray's throat as he saw numerous types of whips, crops and leather belts hanging taut on the wall. Swallowing painfully, he shook his head feverishly.

The young Kuznetsov chuckled, "You don't like that do you?"

"I don't like you"

Bryan laughed in the silky hair at the petulant grumble, "You **are **adorable, kitten"

"If you say that one more time, I'm seriously going to wish that Buddha bind you with Hades and his three headed giant dog in a small crate and throw you in the river of dead"

"Uh…Hades…?"

"Don't tell me you don't know about the Greek God of Underworld?"

"Actually what was more flabbergasting was that you did"

"I'm not that illiterate, okay? I read a lot and I find Greek mythology quite interesting"

"What a coincidence, so do I. Finally some sort of similarity"

Ray tried to turn from where he had his head on the falcon's shoulder, the elder idly running fingers through his long hair, "There's nothing similar about us. This is against normality. We're totally opposites"

"And opposites attract"

Ray huffed before crossing his arms across his bare chest and turning towards the open window, "Is this your idea of punishing me? Well, it's not very intimidating"

"It's not supposed to be. Trust me, kitten, you **will** know when I start because then you'll be screaming at the top of your lungs"

The neko's heart missed a beat at the utter candidness of the response, "I really, really don't like you"

Bryan grinned again, "Then I just have to change your mind then"

"Try when I would give you a chance!" Ray whipped around, his fist ready, and struck the open falcon right in the face. Not waiting to see whether he had hit the spot, Ray clambered to his feet before rushing towards the open window. He turned as he climbed out, one foot remaining on the sill and watched the lilac head on the floor before smirking, "Adios, My Lord" With that he jumped down from the third storey.

Bryan slowly looked up, fingers brushing at the little blood on his face before shaking his head in amusement. Getting to his feet, he took out a small handkerchief and proceeded towards the window with casual and steady pace, still dabbing the corner of his nose. If the neko thought he had done some damage or escaped successfully, well he was in for a lot of surprises.

Looking out of the window, Bryan chuckled again, "This is going to get so much entertaining"

Ray landed swiftly on his feet, his hair falling back on his back. _Ha! Sucker!_ Turning towards the now setting sun, he looked over the vast rectangular lawn and observed the two high walls. If he could use those vines on the further end to hoist himself up, he would be just a back flip away from the outside. Now to make a run for it before-

GROWL

_What the……_

……

SNARL…

"………Oh…my…dear…LORD!!"

Four, FOUR horrendous dogs, bigger than he could ever imagine, that is excluding Hades infamous pet of course, they were a perfect example for natures disastrous cross breeding between a puppy and the most ugly dinosaur ever!

If their monstrous sizes were not life threatening then the thick saliva dripping from the twelve inches long fangs and the starved beady eyes were worth squeezing the small life from his heart. Not to mention the mere sight took away five of the extra lives people believed neko-jins had.

"I see you're still hanging around"

The word 'hanging' registered more than the whole sentence put together and multiplied thrice. What remained beyond the boundaries of amazement for Ray was that he had not been afflicted with a heart attack by now. Why he was on his feet was oblivious to him. The only word his mind was able to string together was D-E-A-D-M-E-A-T…

"This is going to make a lovely fairy tale for the future generations. Once upon a while there was a small cute kitten that was running away from his retribution for a crime. But little did the kitten know that there were giant dogs guarding the prison. They were very, very hungry and all they wanted to was bite, rip and slash the little kitten open and devour its lovely sight"

Ray could practically saw the story, narrated by yours truly Bryan, flashing before his eyes

"……As those monsters were about to launch their final attack, the fairy god mother sent to aid the poor helpless creature a mighty falcon who swept down and clutched the little cat away from the jaws of those monsters and the kitty lived. It soon fell in love with the brave falcon and they lived happily ever after. See kitten, you would do a trademark job for the children. They would love to hear the story"

Ray, on the other side, was hardly able to stand, his legs shaky and weak. The dogs had formed an intimidating circle around and were growling in their throats while once in a while licking their teeth. But else then that, they were completely still as if waiting for the helpless kitty to take a wrong step.

"……There could be also a twist in the story, you now. The kitty refused to take the friendly falcon's help and was captured by the hungry dogs. Now in their hands, it could do nothing but regret that it had lost its only hope. But the falcon remained nearby, waiting for the kitten to scream out its name so he could save the day and be the kitty's hero and…"

"Okay I got the point!" Ray whispered loudly, eyes wide and moving from one dog to the other. _Come on, Ray. You can do this. Don't let them all get to you this easily. These are nothing but a bunch of…of hunting dogs with keen senses and hell lot of training and fast speed and yeah, they'll easily catch, bite, rip and slash you open before feeding on your guts……………I am so dead……_

BARK!

That was all needed for Ray to scream and to do the most stupid thing he could have ever done. His leg launched out on instinct, kicking one dog straight in the face before he buried his fist on the other one's head. Not wasting a second, he crouched on his feet before jumping over the giant animals and out of their circle.

Mind too frozen with fear, he let his martial arts instincts on the loose, running across the field towards the many big metal rings nailed on the walls for tying up the dogs. He could use those to heave himself up and-

"Ah!" Something heavy landed on his bare back and he quickly turned to have hot stick air blown on his face. The dog pushed him down on the ground, its paws on both sides of his head. Not knowing whether it was an impulse for need of survival or utter foolishness of him, Ray brought his knees up and threw the offending creature off him before jumping to his feet and making a run for it.

Bryan watched with elbows on the sill and head in one palm at the goose chase below him. The neko seemed dead set on escaping and he could not blame him for that. He had, though, attacked his pets really hard as two of them were still on the ground while the others were trying to corner him somewhere. The lilac head could see the fright in those golden orbs as he was being forced against a tall bush, "Come on, kitten…"

As if hearing the falcon, the Chinese turned to the large hut a few yards far. Bryan frowned when the teen soared into air again and dashed for the aforementioned hut, "What the…? Doesn't he know that is…dangerous? Oh shit!"

All the oxygen left Ray and he felt he was going to faint. From where he had been pushed to the ground, he could hardly keep his lower jaw from trembling as the gruesome picture engraved in his mind, promising to haunt him forever and beyond. He had retreated to this hut in hope of climbing onto it and then on the tree above it. But how was he to know another monster freak for a dog from nuclear wasteland was tied up secured in it.

It could be almost same in height as Ray with the bushiest and most huge scary face ever. Its nose was broad with thick black whiskers, two black hollow tunnels for eyes and big jaws that could easily snap his head off in one bite. The problem was that all the chains around the metal collar on the black fur neck were of no use since Ray had ran straight into it and now lay petrified on his rear and elbows a foot away form its reach, his heart threatening to break out of the rib cage and run for the hills.

Bryan stood with both hands clutching the window edge worriedly, ready to drop down and intervene if it came to that, all the while whispering to himself, "Move, cat, move"

Golden eyes flickered as a pink tongue licked the upper lip before moving closer to take deep whiffs of him. His face tingled from where his aroma was taking in. Satisfied with his examination, the dog seemed to revel in his scent before the black eyes took up a hungry gaze and latched down on the raven head

"Run!" Bryan called out through clenched teeth and somehow the neko did heed his words, turning tail and slipping away with mere inches to spare.

The dog barked and pulled against its restrain as his live meal escaped from its snatches. Growling loudly and biting the air furiously, it thrashed about its area, not at all pleased.

Ray did not stop. Somehow the other four dogs had turned mute during his small escapade with the other monster but now that he was out of its premises, their hunger seemed to rekindle and they made a dash for him. But Ray did not stop. He ran through one end of the garden to the one he had dropped down from the window, blindly missing the claws and teeth of his pursuers.

He almost ran head into the stone wall of the palace before turning around on his heels. Though he had made it and he could climb up to the window and out of reach, the only problem left was that he was out of energy and oxygen. All the running exercise was catching up and Ray could not find it within him to mount the awaiting the trailing plant.

"You're doing good kitten but you won't last much longer. I can lend an arm and a bone if you say please…"

A paw reached out and knocked his arm away from the vine and Ray retreated back. Another wild assault came from his left and he crept even far back hastily. That is until his back made contact with another wall and there seemed no place else to go. Those sons of bitches (no pun intended) had forced him into a corner! Now once more they had the same menacing circle around him, snarling eagerly like there was no tomorrow

'……_The fairy god mother sent to aid the poor helpless creature a mighty falcon who swept down and clutched the little cat away from the jaws of those monsters and the kitty lived……' _

The dogs, now annoyed with the waiting, hunched their shoulders, on the brink of launching their teeth and claws on him.

_No way in HELL I'm going to ask that bastard to help me-AHH!!_

One of them barked and made a mighty jump, straight for him. And that was all he could take,

"LORD KUZNETSOV!! PLEASE STOP THEM!"

* * *

"LORD KUZNETSOV!! PLEASE STOP THEM!"

Cerulean eyes snapped open and whipped to the window, the scream ringing in his ears. From where Tala was lying amidst the silk sheets on the bed, he could do little but turn his head in deep worry towards the sound, "Ray!"

Kai also glanced towards the curtained window, briefly rethinking the idea of letting his lunatic for a relative have total domination upon the neko. But that idea drained away when the redhead underneath him wriggled as if to get up from where the bluenette had concatenated the slender wrists in one hand.

"Ray's in trouble"

"You two were already in trouble Tala. But he'll be okay"

"But it's the second time he called for help"

"I think the two are getting along just fine"

"But Lord Kai-"

"Trust me Tala"

The mere sentence caused the redhead to blush uncertainly and the rest of the argument blanked out of his upper chamber. How he had ended up with the enigma on top of him was consigned to oblivion and all he could remember was being kissed till he nearly blacked out and the next thing he knew, he was on the bed. Come to think of it, how did the prince did that? "I really think I should go and-"

"Bryan will take good care of him; you do not need to worry. Besides, you're not granted leave yet. And you still have to answer me"

Tala's face flushed again and he averted his eyes though he could feel the crimson gaze piercing his mind open.

"Why are you rejecting me Tala? Who is this guy?"

The redhead pursed his lips together before replying, "I don't know his name"

"Interesting development; and where did you meet this prince charming of yours?"

"At a ball"

"Was it a masked ball?"

"Yes"

"The one that passed three months ago"

"Uh-huh"

"And when did you last meet him?"

"……It's not your business, My Lord"

Kai grinned, taking a hold of the redhead's chin and forcing him to make contact with his crimson orbs. It had taken him a hell to persuade the teen to spill the beans and now after twenty minutes of labor, he was not going to back away till he had all the info, "Oh it is, my dear Tala. Personally this guy you're totally head over heels has triggered my curiosity and it intrigues me very, very much to know more about him. So tell me"

"………"

"Come on"

"…The same time I first met him"

The bluenette pretended to be engrossed, "That's it?"

Tala let out a sigh, "Yeah…"

"And pray tell me why you're so into him?"

Tala tried looking away but the other would not let go so simply averted his eyes, "I'm not sure but…I don't know. We just danced and…"

Kai waited, the smile never faltering, "And what?"

"Why do you bother?"

"Just tell me"

"Uh-uh"

"Tala…"

"………"

"………"

"…I shared my first true kiss with him…that's all"

"So you are a virgin?"

"What did you expect?!"

Kai chuckled, noting that the younger had been offended, "Tell me more"

"I've told you!"

"What do you think? Does he return your feelings?"

This time Tala blinked up at him with big eyes, "Why are you so interested? I need to know"

"Just because"

"No you tell me this time"

Kai pulled back a bit when the redhead got to his elbows and looked at him expectantly, "Okay, you answer my inquiries and then I'll let you know"

"How do I know you're not tricking me?"

"You already do know I won't and trust me"

Tala couldn't believe himself or the bluenette above him but surprising his own self, he nodded slowly

"Does he return your feelings?"

"……Yeah…"

A spark lit up Kai's eyes and he pushed the redhead back on the bed, hands on each shoulder, his own painted face a foot away from the other, the tips of his front bangs tickling the skin there, "How do you know?"

Tala noticed the sudden close proximity but could not find it within him to object, "Just because"

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Your and his kind"

_So he does somehow he the resemblance. Time to hit him hard_, "Last question; what kind of mask was he wearing at that time? Was it a black with silver fang like protruding from the corners?"

Tala's mouth fell open, "How do you……?" And then it really did hit him. And it did hit him hard, almost knocking him to the edge of consciousness.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

The ball of this kind arrived only once in three sixty five days and wasn't Tala feeling the most lucky person to be attending it for this did not have the usual soft boring musical orchestra, couples young and elderly alike swaying slowly on the dance floor or high rankers and aristocrats chuckling loudly on the same old boring joke or engross so deeply in the current political gossip to notice their long mustaches dipping into their wine glasses. No way, since this masked ball was a dream of every youngster of the kingdom; an ultimate disco night party!

Prodigies with parents alike were invited on this wild all night club, the only condition was to have a mask and to remain unidentified. There was the freakiest rock music with drinks, fast foods, lights and best dancers from the country. This festivity was carried out in different main cities of Russia and all having the same glamour about them.

But the teensy weensy, ever so crucial detail which made Tala seem as if he got off on the wrong side of the bed, was his stalker "Hey, I told you I'm not interested!"

"Just one dance Cherie, I promise you wouldn't regret it"

Tala turned on his heels sharply, forcing the other to almost collide with him. The guy could be no more then twenty or twenty two with maroon hair held back with a purple bandana and twin purple hues that held an all too visible ignorant and ego tic gleam behind a mauve mask. Hell the entire aura around the highlander was an undistinguishable boorish, inconsiderate one and Tala refused to be in his company for another second.

Just as he went for the doors leading to the noisy garden, his hands were grabbed and he was made to halt his speedy charade.

Cerulean shone dangerously, "What's your pro-?"

"The name's McGregor, Johnny McGregor."

That did stop Tala and he raised his brows in recognition. Of course, Johnny, the famous Scottish highlander with ancestors always heads of Scotland Yard. What the hell he was doing there did not concern Tala. What did was that those eyes were running up and down his figure, stopping in the middle for a long time. Wrenching his hands away, he controlled his anger, "Charmed, now if you'll excuse me-"

"You're Tala Ivanov right?"

"Now how did you guess **that**?" Though his remark was dripping in sarcasm, Tala unconsciously touched his one mask to make sure it was in place. He had been very choosy and almost had Ray on the brink of collapsing when he had gone on a shopping spree for this event. The mask was glittered white with sharp red edges, both in upward directions, and covered only the eyes and the bridge of the nose.

"You're a delicious one, fox. I'm sure you like the lights and the music isn't all that bad. How about you and I do some dancing ritual together?" He didn't wait for the younger redhead to answer and despite Tala's efforts to dislodge his offending hands, the younger redhead was pulled to the dance floor from where he had first ran off after meeting the other.

Before Tala could take control of the situation, he was pulled against the other, hands tightly around the waist. He glowered up in the face of the guy only to find it with in three inches of his. Though startled, Tala refused to back away.

"Just one dance" Johnny replied with a smirk, purposefully blowing air on his lips and tightening his grasp around the slender redhead. When neither the teen declined nor did he retaliate, the mauve haired man took it upon himself to embrace the redhead as the music flowed.

Gritting his teeth at the close contact of their bodies, Tala angrily decided to get over with it and slowly let the beat take his mind off somewhere. It worked. Until a hand groped his ass and he nearly jumped out of his skin, yelping slightly.

Johnny smirked as he pulled back his face to focus on the paler one, the second hand boldly entering and wandering beneath his shirt, occasionally brushing against the rim of his dress pants, "Don't act so surprised, darling, you know you like it."

"Get off!" Tala wrenched away from the highlander, stomping quickly off the dance floor and making a run for the balcony. Though, again, he was grabbed by two hands but this time ready with his hands fisted into a punch, he turned to aim for his nose. Only to have two lips firmly pressing against his, tongue wandering around almost blatantly.

Pulling back from the stunned teen, Johnny spoke with his superior smirk, "You forgot my good bye kiss, Fox. Ever decide to have an experience from a true man, look out for me. You really do seem desperate to get some"

_Oh the nerve!_ Tala's face flushed with anger and he opened his mouth to retort but an arm wrapped around his shoulder and some one else interfered, "Well hello McGregor, I see you're having a chit chat here with my lover"

Johnny raised two brows to the new comer, silent for a moment "Who the hell are you?"

"That's not necessary but yeah, I would be hell if I found you near Tala again"

"Are you daring to threaten me?"

"I don't need to, I already did" The mystery guy pulled out a small dagger with a swift move from his pocket, intent on making his point clear.

Johnny hesitated before, "You don't have such guts" He challenged.

"Are you daring to prove myself then?"

The highlander considered for a moment before turning around and leaving, with his nose high up in the air, "Don't think you've won just now."

Tala would have sighed in relief if he had not been steered around and pushed his way towards the empty balcony by the two hands on his shoulder.

"Just another event to prove that McGregor has a six feet high pole stuck up his ass."

The red head didn't comment. He was not sure if his savior had noticed that all the time Tala had been goggling at his stunning appearance. The guy was without a second's doubt a fetish for black. He was clad in tight black sleeveless turtleneck with a cape around the shoulders and low riding pants with chains hanging around. Fingerless gloves with silver insignias, a slim black collar around the neck with a silver fang loop in one ear. The mask, it was amazing, covering the eyes and two pointed protruding sticking to the high cheek bones with small almond cuts for eyes. But what really took Tala's breath away was not the mask but the two pools of crimson blood behind it.

"-Johnny has it for everything…"

Tala shook himself when he heard the other talking. Becoming aware that he was still in the others grasp; he pulled away at instinct, keeping a good space in between them, "Who are you?"

"Is this how you show gratitude?"

The red head blinked suspiciously, "Not always but for perverted stalkers; definitely yes."

The other laughed, "I should have known Tala."

"How do you know my name and why did you save me from McGregor like that?" Then he remembered, "And how dare you assume I'm your lover!"

The other teen pulled up his hands in retreat, "Don't get cocky, I just couldn't digest Johnny the pig having his slimy paws on you"

Tala folded his arms, "How do you know my name?"

"Tala; it's hard not hear about an Ivanov."

The redhead paused to consider whether the guy was honest or not before asking, "And you are?"

The mystery guy laughed, "It is better I'm kept behind the veil"

Tala relaxed somewhat, forcing himself to relieve his snappish attitude, "So you're trying to be all enigmatic with me. Go ahead but it will take you the next ten years to impress me."

The guy stepped closer, "Then let me prove you wrong. You seem very uptight Tala. It's a party, loosen up a bit"

"How do you expect me to when ignoramus perverts like you keep popping around everywhere?"

"So basically you're afraid of people jumping on you?"

Tala huffed, "You're playing innocent as if you don't know"

The black masked teen chuckled heartily again, "Then stick around with me and I assure you I won't let anyone grope you."

Tala smiled inwardly. The guy had that all relaxing aura about him, something he had settled in comfortably. And the guy was HOT…… _I just did _**not**_ think that_…… "How must I know you won't do the same and jump at me when I'm indulged in your oh-so-charismatic self?"

The other smiled, knowing that the redhead was at somewhat ease, "Trust me."

Tala raise two red brows, "Pray tell why I should?"

"Just because"

"That's an answer?"

"Yes."

"What type?"

"My type," The guy pushed off the side wall he had been leaning against, and took Tala's hand, "Now come, I only get one time in a whole year to really be something crazy I'm not and I'm not going to waste it."

The redhead Russian found himself complying with the other's touch, letting him lead to the dancing floor.

"You might know that there's a whole wild dace contest planned?" Choosing to let the younger go and walking close behind him, he spoke.

Tala grinned, slowly rubbing his hands together, "Why else do you think I even bother to attend such events?"

* * *

"Now that was one of a kind…"

Tala opened his eyes from where he was heaving heavily against the wall of the balcony, each breath reminding him how worn out he was.

"Here"

He gratefully accepted the wine glass he was given, taking small gulps.

The mystery guy watched him with somewhat admiration, "I had no idea you were so aggressive on a dance floor."

"Two times champ" Tala panted.

"Where did you learn those moves?"

Turning to grin at his partner of the night, he said, "When you start clubbing at the age of fourteen in one of the most outrageous night clubs, you pick up a thing or two."

Just then, a raven head neko rushed past them, only to hit the breaks, kick in the reverse gear and drive backwards at Tala, "How much did you make!? I can't believe we won! Oh sorry, am I interrupting anything special?"

Tala rolled his eyes at his high friend, knowing just how psyched the Chinese was, "No, I'm just-"

"It's okay, I'll come by later. You two carry on your business."

Very well aware of the raven head's antics, he pulled him aside, "That's not necessary"

"What? You two really look cute together. And he's hot."

Hoping against hope that the crimson eyed enigma had not overheard that, he pushed the neko even far, "How much did you get?"

"750 dollars in cash from this stupid American bloke; what was his name again?"

"Eddy"

"Yeah, he and his pals Michael and Rick just didn't know when to quit" Golden eyes shone from behind the red mask.

"No kidding. And I got 175 more than you."

"Aw man, no fair. I thought I did well."

"You did but hey, you're talking to the champ."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in. Just make sure to have a good hold on the guy. He's got it nice" Ray whispered, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

Tala pinched the grinning neko hard on the face, turning to make sure that the guy hasn't drifted off.

"And oh yeah, I met this totally bizarre guy with lavender hair. Now how many have you seen those around?"

Tala turned back to the neko, "Lavender hair; who was it?"

"I don't know but…"

"What?"

"…He's…you know…he's really something and I……really…Talk to you later" And Ray rushed off, his open hair vanishing in the mass of people.

"Was that your friend?"

Tala turned to the black masked guy, "Yeah."

"Did I scare him off or something?"

"No, he just met some lavender hair guy and I think he's over his head or something." He hadn't meant to gossip about his friend's sudden interest with a complete stranger but it just poured out, "And hey thanks I really enjoyed."

The other nodded, "I think I should go now. It's getting very late. Duty calls"

"Yeah," Tala yawned tiredly, "I'm also tired."

"What! After five hours of dancing only?"

Tala chuckled slightly, "You haven't told me your name yet."

"And I won't be telling you"

"That's not fair. I told you mine."

"A misconception; you didn't, I already knew. And its better I remain unnamed."

"But-" Tala stopped when two fingers were placed on his lips. A hand moved to cup his face before slowly picking up the edges of his mask. His breathing hitched when the fingers moved to remove it from his face, "S-stop"

The action halted but the other smirked, "Do you want me to?"

Tala opened his mouth to say yes but no words came out. Smirking, the mystery person, gently pulled off his mask, exposing his identification fully yet Tala did not even know his name. Crimson eyes traced every contour of his face before pushing him against the wall, hands on either side of the head.

Cerulean eyes fluttered closed at their close propinquity, butterflies flapping around in a joyful ritual in his tummy as if spring had come earlier this time. He could see in his daze, a masked face slowly drew nearer before capturing his lips in an intimate gesture. Though it had been expected, a gasp left Tala who arched his back for the other to slip his hands around him, tracing his spinal column, making him shiver uncontrollably.

But as quick as their mouths had made contact, the other pulled away slightly, knowing what adequate effects this experience was causing Tala, "Tala…?"

"S-sorry you just took me by s-surprise"

"You're not a well participant I see"

Tala opened his eyes, blinking a few times, before narrowing them playfully, "Then let me prove you wrong"

He crushed his mouth with the other, all hesitancy down the drain, tilting his head for better touch. A tongue latched out, lapping his lower lip before exploring the sweet cavern of his mouth. They kissed like that for the next few moments, hands coming into the process though Tala had yet to add his fair play.

And then the guy pulled away. The sudden loss of contact hit Tala like a bucket full of chilled water and he practically stumbled.

A hand caught his wrists while the other went for his chin, "I know your name, I know your face, I know how you smell and I know how you taste. I'll be seeing you around Tala."

"You're leaving?" Tala panted, hoping he hadn't sound so desperate.

"I said I'll see you around. Trust me."

"You promise?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" The black clothed guy whispered.

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

**I**_ kissed Prince Kai Hiwatari!!_

_I _**kissed**_ Prince Kai Hiwatari!!_

_I kissed _**Prince Kai Hiwatari**

_Whoa, it's not like I knew it at that time. It's not my fault-_

_I TOTALLY MADE OUT WITH PRINCE KAI HIWATARI!!_

"W-why didn't you tell me?" Tala gaped, his mind bursting to kernels at the dilemma.

"Was I supposed to?" Kai teased, pulling back to sit in between the redhead's legs again, hands unconsciously wandering around the clothed chest. Fingers deftly reach the middle before opening a button one at a time, crimson eyes never leaving the other's face.

"This-this is…This is too bizarre" Tala mumbled, not noting that Kai had finished unbuttoning his shirt and now proceeded upon doing his. The only coherent sentence forming in his mind was the above capital letters one.

Kai leaned in, slowly pecking the jaw bone, "You know you're very agreeing when you don't talk but I do know a way to put that mouth of yours to better use."

Something snapped in those cerulean eyes and Tala practically jumped away, pushing the bluenette off him with renewed energy and rolling to the other side of the bed, intent on getting off and making a run for it. But he could not make it that far as two hands grabbed his waist, hoisting him up in the air before throwing back on the pillows again, "NO, no, I won't!"

Taking hold of the flaying hands, Kai easily pinned the two wrists above his redhead, using his body weight to keep the body and limbs at bay.

"Stop it! Let me go!" He tried to somehow dislodge the bluenette but no use, "You lied to me!"

Kai grinned, softly nuzzling the face now that the redhead had gained some control, "No, I certainly did not lie to you Tala."

"You're nothing but a no good liar."

"I beg to differ Tala. I asked you to trust me and you did, surprisingly. And I haven't yet betrayed your trust." He internally purred at the redhead's hiss when he trailed a wet line with his tongue along the neck. The little fox was breaking under his hold. And wasn't that the most satisfying?

"Ah-stop it" Tala wriggled, panting loudly when Kai nibbled his neck, parting his opened shirt which he had no idea who had unbuttoned it from him, fingers lightly brushing against his side, "L-let go, Kai."

The bluenette raised his head and breathed upon those open lips, "Don't tell me you're not enjoying yourself Tala" His hands slowly traveled down, past his simple belt, tickling the exposed flesh there before continuing.

Cerulean eyes flashed opened and Tala cried out loud when a hand heavily settled down there, ever so little rubbing it, "Stop!"

Kai grinned, "Do you want me to?" He increased his grip causing the younger to arch his back.

Tala turned his head from one place to the other, mumbling, "You…not…him…can't be…"

"You think I'm not your dream guy?" He spoke softly, licking the earlobe before taking it between his teeth, his other hand not faltering in its work of driving the redhead's raging hormones insane.

"…Uh-huh…"

"I see"

Tala felt his ear released and a mouth brushing against his cheek. In an instant, he turned his face, his own lips meeting the others in a subtle manner but the mere touch caused electricity to surge through his body, surprising him and Kai as well. Wide crimson eyes looked at his widened orbs before softening.

Kai brought both hands away and rested on his elbows before pressing his forehead against the redhead's sweaty one, "Still think so?"

Cerulean eyes seemed to analyze him slowly before reaching out to brush his front locks away, "How could I not have recognize you?"

"You did" The bluenette smiled sincerely, "Your loyalty to that masked lover of yours kept you from accepting it. I am touched, Tala"

A small pink blush crept on his cheeks and Tala averted his eyes, "I-I still want you…to prove yourself that you're him."

Kai pulled again and adopted an expression of deep thinking, "Hmm…I could have done that. I mean I have that mask I wore right in that drawer. But," Crimson eyes turned to him with hunger very much evident in them, "I am in no mood of leaving my pet like this or abandoning my very much wanted desert."

* * *

Ray screamed, hands over his head as he cowered, waiting for the ever pending pain that would bring from that sinking of teeth in flesh, ripping of skin and victory howls of success.

But nothing such did happen and it took him another whole minute to coach himself to open one eyelid to see why his doom had decided upon forgiving him. Or maybe he might have been lured into some kind of those traps in which you finally feel hopeful to survive before WHAM! You're dead.

He screwed his eyes shut again.

Bryan chuckled at his kitten's defenselessness, "Alright kitty, you can open your eyes now."

Ray shook his head, hands still hiding him.

Rolling his eyes, the lilac head reached down and slowly parted both arms. Golden eyes snapped open when they made contact and stared at him for a while before fearfully tilting his head to stare at those monstrous dogs.

The neko let out another yelp before jumping to his feet and this time cowering behind the falcon. Those dogs were still there. But this time sitting quietly and blinking up at him as if they were the most innocent creatures alive on God's green earth and that they hadn't just scared the shit out of him.

Taking advantage of the younger one's fright and closeness, Bryan suggestively wrapped an arm around his waist, drawing him even closer to him, "I told them not to eat you so don't worry."

A loud bark drew all the six creatures present there to the hut containing the demon dog. The black eyes were narrowed and the head was trying to free itself from the many reins. It looked specifically at Ray before licking its teeth again and growling in hunger. That mere action caused the raven teen to whimper and bury his head in the others vest, shivers running down his spine. That dog would haunt him in his worst nightmares. Scratch that; it would be his only worst nightmare.

Bryan looked at the neko with raised brows as he hid his face in his shoulder before smirking lazily and tightening his hold protectively across the waist, "That's Zeus."

Ray slowly raised his head; his heart thumping so hard that mere breathing caused his chest to contract in spasms.

Getting somewhat attention from the raven head, Bryan continued, "He was brought in just over five days ago and I still have to break him. Even my other pets had learnt to refrain from drawing near his danger zone, especially after he killed Pegasus and injured two servants."

"Then why the hell do you keep it?" Ray whispered furiously only to jump when the dog in concern bark again.

"Zeus" Bryan warned in a low tone and those black eyes turned to him immediately, "Sit"

The mere word caused the monster to bare his teeth again. Though Ray was at quite a safe distance from it, he still could not help shiver hysterically and turned away with a shudder. Those teeth had almost snapped his head off.

On Bryan, though, the disrespect had another influence. The monarch narrowed his eyes and growled back in a very threatening voice, "Zeus, sit down"

The dog waited daringly before turning around and instead of carrying out the order, it went back into his hut, disappearing from the view thankfully

Bryan blinked, his eyes turning to normal as he felt the body next to him shifting and facing his other four pets apprehensively. Taking up his usual sinister smile, Bryan also turned to face the four dogs, "Let me introduce you to him kitten."

Ray gasped but before he could do anything, the elder pushed him in front of them. Teeth chattering, he tried backing away only to have two arms wrap his torso from behind and keeping him still, mere feet away from demon hounds.

"This red one here is Dranzer. She's the most loyal and Kai's favorite and has quite a loose temper. I trained her myself of course and she has yet to lose a single battle." He pointed next to the white one with blue marks on its fur, "This is Dragoon, the most fast and speedy of them all. And he up till now hasn't disappointed me. Dranzer can be a lot hot head but Dragoon here is a lot friendlier."

"They all look the same to me. And I am talking about their deadliness."

The lilac head chuckled, "Then you should have seen Pegasus. He was the most handsome one and my favorite. The stupid thing broke his back four days ago in a fight."

Ray turned to the other, "I didn't leave my room in despair for a month when my tiger, Drigger, at my village in China was killed by some lunatics."

"Yeah well, I didn't know him that long and I still have these four" Then having another idea, he added with a smirk, "Unless of course you want to help me in my suffering by making me feel better kitten."

Ray then realized how 'together' they were standing and looked away, a blush creeping up his face. Choosing best to respond, he mumbled, "I want to get away from them."

Bryan heard that and decided to take it for granted, "What? You don't want to punch me and run away again?"

The blush on that tanned skin deepened and Ray shook his head silently.

"No more escaping then"

"…No…"

Bryan grinned in victory before grabbing the neko tightly again and hauling both of them with one arm up the vine. The neko was too shaken to lend any help but the monarch seemed comfortable as he swung over and entered through the same window Ray had escaped before. Finding firm ground, the lilac head turned, closed the window, noting that the sun was almost in its decline, drew the curtains and proceeded in depositing the neko on to the floor in the previous exact manner.

Golden eyes looked up with a slight glower, one hand rubbing the part of head which had unceremoniously met the hard floor beneath, "Is this how you always handle people?"

"No this is how I always handle troublemaking pussy cats who just don't know when to quit" Bryan replied, picking up a rope and tying both of the neko's ankles with the foot of the bed.

Ray's heart missed a beat and dread flooded in his body. He was back to square one but this time he had crossed all safety barriers. God, he couldn't believe he had the guts to punch the monarch right in the face, escaping from his window, almost getting chomped by his pets and now once again tied right next to his bed!! How many chances were there for Bryan to NOT remember all that??

The said guy had his back to him and was standing near the fireplace. He could sense that the neko on the ground was waiting for him to make the first move. Knowing that he had indulged his beauty's curiosity, Bryan turned with a whip in his hand. The reaction was similar to what he had imagined; only it was much better seeing it live.

Ray gasped, nearly jumping out of his skin, eyes almost bulging out of their sockets as he registered the length of that leather whip. Biting his trembling lip in fear, he tried to undo the secure knot in panic, fingers unable to move let alone to coordinate. _Damn him, another sailor knot!_

Bryan watched the futile attempts of his captive with one hand on his waist while the other hung loosely with the whip looped twice, "You know what kitten. I tamed those ferocious dogs you just said 'hey' to and I'll soon tame Zeus too." With small steps, he drew nearer to the hysteric teen, taking his time, "So we can easily assume what I am about to do to you."

Not capable of holding it altogether any longer, whimpers escaped the neko's throat as he crawled far away as possible from the advancing figure but the rope would not let him.

The lilac head stood in the same posture, running his eyes up and down the bare chest teen before meeting the golden pools which seemed too terrified to break the contact. Bryan's smirk broadened when upon taking another step, Ray who was leaning back on his hands, flinched visibly.

_Buddha, help me. Have mercy on my poor soul in this time of peril, I beg you._ These prayers would have done wonders to ease Ray's anxiousness had it not been the fact that Bryan suddenly dropped down in a crouch.

He grinned openly at the loud cry for help, "Your Buddha isn't going to do much about you now, pussy cat. You're in my hands now."

Ray had to lean back on his elbows as the lilac head came closer, his breath hitching, guts coiled into numerous granny knots, "D-don't come closer-don't-" Golden eyes shut as captured his chin in a vice like grip, forcing him to stop his inclining back, "Lo-Lord Kuznetsov-please…"

Knock, knock.

Purple hues merely switched to the door whereas Ray started as someone tapped the door smartly. Giving a sly look to the kitten, Bryan stood up and threw the whip on the arm chair before taking out the key from his pocket.

"You had me worried, My Lord"

Bryan leant against the frame, looking with raised eyebrows at the high rank butler, "What is it, Alexis?"

"I'm afraid I heard some weird noises twice as I passed through here and just wanted to know if everything was fine."

The lilac head grinned in a sadistic manner, "Oh nothing, I'm just having a guest." He pushed himself aside to let the aged man have a look at his 'guest' who was currently too much absorbed in removing the bindings from his feet with a look of total despair on his face.

"I…see…" The man turned back to the royalty, "Um…Would there be anything needed?"

_A hot water bottle for later if you insist,_ but Bryan merely shrugged, "No I think I'm very well equipped for the moment thank you very much"

"As you wish, My Lord and yes, dinner will be served in an hour."

"Don't bother. I'm not that hungry. I'll turn in early now."

The man raised his brows, "If you don't mind me adding, Prince Kai said the same thing."

Bryan looked interested, ignoring the background noises of his kitten's futile attempts to free him, "Did he now? I guess he's having fun with his guest then?"

"I have no idea"

"Very well, thank you Alex."

"Pleasured; good night Lord Kuznetsov and your dear fellow too."

Bryan locked the door before putting the key on a three legged stool, "The guy likes you already kitten."

When no reply was heard, he turned to find the teen's head resting in folded arms over his knees, shoulders shaking with strain and distress. His knees were brought to his chest, a sign of vulnerability and he made no sound, even as he continued to shake.

Smirk metamorphosing into smile, he dropped down on his knees next to the neko, taking hold of the face with his hands, "Now that you're a little bit agreeing, we shall try again. What is your name, kitten?"

Variable assortments of emotions flickered in those pools of gold water as the two pliant lips parted ever so gradually.

When no answer was given, the lilac head tut-tut at the raven teen, "Still reconsidering, darling?"

Ray hung his head in defeat, "Kon, Raymond Kon"

"Raymond"

"Ray for short"

"See, that wasn't so hard"

"What do you want from me!?" The inquiry was a mixture of whining and annoyance.

"Uh-uh-uh, kitten. Mind your manners."

Ray huffed slightly and mumbled under his breath, "Look who's the preacher."

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"I see. Well, I'm going to change and afterwards, let's decide what should be done with you, shall we?"

"Oh, I'm so excited" Ray murmured sarcastically, once more settling his head down on his folded arms tiredly

"Believe me, kitten, you should be."

Golden eyes watched him till he disappeared from their view before Ray let out a drained whine as he dropped his head down again, closing his eyes and trying to steady his ragged breathing. He was tired now.

It had been such a long night before when he had so thoughtfully left his redhead friend with those damn horses to take his usual night maneuvers. Seemingly fate had decided to play labyrinth with him and he had lost his way back to the small camp he and Tala had set. To add the cherry on the topping, he had come across those drunken guards who seemed to decide to follow him back where their stallions were. Making up some damn excuses of trespassing royal boundaries, they had gone away with their rides, singing brashly while thumping each other with empty vodka bottles.

In panic, he and Tala and followed the hoodlums to the Hiwatari castle and had spent the remaining night scheming how to get their horses back. Tala, knowing that he had not been able to take any proper rest the previous night, offered to go to Lord Hiwatari while Ray stood guard. Now to think of it, why the hell didn't he agree to proceed forward with the groom's disguise?

_How did I know what was for the best? Tala could have decided not to play the good friend's part for once! What am I saying? He didn't know any of this could have happened. In fact, it was I who blew up everything in the first place!_

His back really hurt now. That good for nothing ludicrous imbecile for a Prince had surprised him so badly that he hadn't been able to fall on his feet and hands when shot on the tree branch. And then the continuous struggle for whole day long. They were now catching up and how much Ray wished to be back in his home, on his soft bed…nuzzling into those fluffy pillows…drifting off to the wondrous carefree world of dreams and fantasies……to wake late after the sun had risen……with Tala practically knocking on his head to wake him………

Ray's head shot up when a swishing sound followed by the splintering of wood reached his hearing and he gasped before retreating back in fright. There, missed by only two inches was the long dagger of his captor near his tied feet, the sharp tip digging into the floor.

Golden eyes moved around the room in frenzy. Someone had diminished the soft light of the lanterns and with the curtains drawn; the room gave an eerie dark look. Ray rubbed his eyes, trying to ascertain where the owner of the room was but his sleepy eyes could hardly detect anything in the reduced light.

"L-Lord Kuznetsov…?"

A black piece of cloth fell out of nowhere on the handle of the dagger in a blink of an eye, startling Ray who once more looked around nervously, fighting back the uneasiness in trepidation but not succeeding well.

"W-what's going on?" Ray would have cringed at his little voice but his mind did not have any spare portion to care.

"Put on the blindfold on your eyes"

The raven head spun around feverishly, trying to see where the elder was but only the shadows graced his sight.

"Kitten, put on the blindfold"

Ray bit his lower lip, his heart racing before picking up the black cloth with trembling hands.

"Now tie it securely around your eyes."

"W-why…?"

"You want me to do it for you?"

Once more looking around nervously, he shook his head and slowly brought the blindfold nearer. His view completely blocked, he tied the cloth behind his head with numb fingers, succeeding the fourth time.

"That's it. Make sure it won't fall off or I'll be very bad to you kitten."

Ray once again tried to detect the direction the voice came from before making sure the knot was tight. He felt like a fool; a small five year old who was scared of dark for at the moment, his temporary blindness terrified him more than it had terrified him in his martial arts training when the opponents had thrown stones at him.

"That's a good kitty. Now use the blade and cut off your ropes."

"B-but I can't see" He stammered, hands automatically, proceeding slowly to grab something.

"Feel your way around, neko."

Gulping, Ray leaned forward and took the knife, one finger tracing its blade before holding it in one hand. Carefully he cut the ropes and got to his knees, waiting for his next command.

"Stand up and put the dagger on the bed beside you."

Forcing himself to remain calm, Ray did so gradually, pointed ears endeavoring to perceive any movements. He straightened up after placing the weapon safely on the bed but that was when he felt something move on the bed. Turning sharply to the ruffling, he latched out his hand to where he had placed the dagger on the bed. Only there met nothing but the softness of silk. _Shit…_

"Come here, Kitten"

"Huh?"

"I said come here"

Ray turned his head around in complete darkness, partially senses telling him that the voice had been from the fireplace while conscience objecting that it had been the other side of the bed. And then there was the part of his mind shouting him to remove the blindfold and simply resign to every whim of the falcon. Then at least he would be seeing what penalty had been stored for him. This was much scarier.

"This is the last time I'm saying pussy cat, come to me."

Swallowing the painful lump in his throat, Ray forced his frozen legs to take a step forward and another. He walked with one arm stretched out like a blind person. His fingers brushed against the wooden post of the bed and he grabbed it, taking very small steps to proceed.

"That's right, kitten"

The raven head tried to decide where the lilac haired teen was as he reached the centre of the footboard of the bed. Immediately, two arms launched out to grab him from the waist before slamming his body hard on the mattress. All the breath left Ray and for a moment he lost his consciousness in the black oblivion.

Click…

His head shot up when he felt his wrists concatenated in iron shackles held by the bed's headboard, suspended and tightly stretched over Ray's head. Before he could voice his protests, his legs were pulled downwards before the ankles were cuffed similar to his wrists. "What are you doing?"

Bryan looked up from where he had settled in between the younger one's slender legs as the neko shivered and wriggled, trying fatuously to break free, "No shifting little one, it might not end well for you."

Ray gasped, heart palpitating as he forced himself not to move but the shivers did not cease, "W-what's going o-on?"

The ever present smirk widened and Bryan traced the tip of his dagger down the middle of the bare chest, causing the neko to freeze. Hooking one finger in the rim of the trousers, he pulled the edge the up to slip the blade beneath the cloth, slowly ripping it apart. Reaching the seam line, he little by little cut the cotton threads till the ankles. The frightened whimper made him look up when he ripped the trousers off the legs, "Hush, kitten"

"M-My Lord…please…?" Ray squirmed, a blush covering his face. He tried to shake the offending cloth off his eyes but stopped when he felt the sharp edge of the dagger pressed against his inner thigh.

"That's it, keep it quiet, kitty-cat" The lilac head grinned before slicing the boxers off the neko as well, leaving him completely bare to the falcon's lusty eyes.

Ray wriggled uncomfortably, lips parted in hopes of forcing the breathing to become regular but failing miserably. He could practically feel the purple eyes running up and down him and couldn't help but blush radiantly at the state of affairs.

"Now kitten, we're going to start off with the basics. You be good now and let me teach you the polite manners in handling royalty, okay?"

The tanned face reddened even more and Ray wished he could have at least the liberty to glare at the other. That thought washed out when he felt two cold hands caress his legs very, very slowly.

"You'll answer me in yes or no, is that clear, kitten?"

Ray, instead bit his lips as the fingers brushed against his skin, a tingling sensation running down till his very toes.

"I asked you something"

"…Y-yes"

The answer was barely a whisper but it satisfied Bryan who leant forward, brushing against the neko causing him to breath even more regularly, "Knowing the fact that the other is no doubt senior in rank and class, you should submit to their demands without a moment's hesitation, especially since you've been caught in an unfair play of criminal act."

"I-I didn't-"

"Yes or no"

"Y-yes"

Bringing his lips closer, Bryan brushed them against the sun kissed cheek before moving towards the ear lobe, tracing it with the tip of his tongue, "Even in the most dire conditions, one must never try to assault them or escape."

"You wouldn't let-ah!" Ray could hardly keep himself from crying out loud when his neck was teased; the wet tongue trailing down from the ear to stop at the starting junction of his shoulder. He could feel the lips curving into a smirk and shuddered, "O-ok-okay"

"And no back talking."

Ray arched his back when Bryan found the bundle of nerves under his jaw, "S-stop it"

"What did I say before kitten?"

The neko shook his head from one side to the other blindly, toes and fingers numb with the sensation that coursed through his whole body, almost rendering him unconscious.

Breathing against the slender neck, the falcon slid his hands down, tickling the sides of the other causing him to groan, "You're making it very difficult pussy cat. You don't want that do you?"

"I w-want you to stop-stop this"

"Stop what; the teasing?"

"Y-yes"

"Why? Aren't you enjoying it?"

"AH!" Ray squirmed when the hand traveled farther south and brushed against his heated flesh.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Y-ye-NO"

Bryan looked up at the sweaty face of the neko, fingers still brushing around, luring him into unwilling seduction, "I guess I have to change that, right?"

"N-no…no…"

"Then will you try to behave then?" The lilac head ducked slightly and nuzzled the red face before leaving butterfly kisses along the neck.

"…M-mm…"

"Yes…?"

"I-I-I will"

"Good cat," Bringing his hand back, he placed it on the sensitive neck, caressing it softly, "Shall we return to our lessons?"

"…Y-yes"

"So then; if given the chance, would you try to fight and escape?"

Ray would have answered quite brashly if it had not been the fact that the monarch was currently whispering into his chest. So instead, he decided to go for the easy way. Well, there wasn't much to decide since Ray's mind had been driven beyond the very ultimate boundaries of incoherency, "N-no"

"Well let's try another approach now. If I tell you to call me by my first name, would you?"

The neko bit his lip again in hopes of trying to silence the moans that were endeavoring to get out, his chest heaving up and down.

Bryan waited for any response but when he didn't receive one, he sighed melodramatically, "You really have to do this the hard way, don't you?"

"…I…um…"

"Very well,"

It was some how auspicious that Ray had his eyes shut or he would have definitely screamed at the predatory look as the falcon latched down on his neck again. The pale lips quickly searched for a soft spot before slowly nibbling it, collecting the arteries there, "What a-are you-?"

Bryan placed a hand immediately on the other's mouth to silence the incoming shriek as his teeth marred the smooth tanned skin, almost biting it off. Ignoring the pained whimper when he released the mouth, the monarch licked the blood before sucking it deeply, leaving a fresh bite mark there, "You taste delicious, cat"

Ray only gasped, a tear escaping his clenched eyes.

Pulling away, Bryan smirked again, "You want more?"

"No…"

Hearing the resigned voice, he couldn't help but move forward again, capturing the parted lips gently. He felt the younger jolt in surprise, the lithe body tensed at the alien gesture. Drawing back only slightly, he whispered, "Just relax." But the raven haired beauty certainly did not so Bryan once more kissed the pliant rosy lips, softly tracing them with his tongue.

This seemed a bit new to Ray who sniffed slightly and loosened up, willing to forget the throbbing pain in his left shoulder. He let the elder kiss him, now and then nibbling his lower lip before invading into his mouth with his tongue, stroking his appendage quietly.

Breaking up, Bryan backed away, watching satisfactorily as the neko silently breathed, the lower lip swollen, "Now then, do you remember what I asked you?"

Still in daze, the neko slowly shook his head.

"I see," Purple eyes watched in perverted amusement as the kitten balled his fists, gritting the teeth when Bryan lightly traced his tongue down the chest, licking the hard nipples before taking them in between his teeth, "You haven't been paying attention, kitty. Is something bothering you?" He added as a tease.

Ray hid his face in his arm, body trembling as the falcon got lower and lower, gradually past his navel, "S-stop t-this"

"Stop what? This," The elder ran his fingers at the side with feather light touch till the hips before moving upwards again in slow and steady motion.

Toes curled, clearly on the brink of breaking the joints, Ray hissed at the other's advances, "Stop. P-please stop teasing…"

"But kitten, I like it when you squirm underneath me" The lilac head replied in a sly voice, enjoying the now distinguishable small cries leaving the neko's opened mouth, "Tell you what? I'll make you a deal. If you tell me not to continue this in a steady breath, I might just comply with your wishes"

Ray parted his lips to respond but at the same moment, a tongue flicked at the head of his member, sending renewed jolts of electricity through his nervous system. He bit his lip in hopes of silencing the impending moans but all control went down the drain.

"Your time is running out kitten" He purposefully breathed on the heated flesh before trailing his wet tongue up and down slowly.

The raven head tried again, lower jaw trembling to form rational words but the never ending teasing charade with his body was seemingly too much to handle, "I-I…want…not…no…"

Bryan grinned, "Time's up cat"

Ray screamed though his blindness, stars and polka dots erupting before his eyes as a mouth completely engulfed his manhood till the very end before moving up and down in constant rhythm. Too much, it was too much. His body felt like exploding with hysteria, mind already busted into tiny kernels as Ray clenched and unclenched his hands in strain. He couldn't take it any more.

Bryan could feel the building tension in the nimble body and ceased his speed slowly, causing the neko to wriggle uncontrollably. When he was sure the younger was on the verge of release, he pulled away with the final lick on the top, light beads of perspiration running down his front lilac bangs. Taking a deep breath to calm his fast beating heart, he spoke, "I asked you that whether you'll call me by my first name?"

"C-can you at least remove the blindfold?" The request came in a petite teeny voice, at which the monarch cooed,

"No, kitty-cat, afraid I can't do so. Class hasn't finish yet"

"This……no…not…class…"

"It is, kitten, it is and soon you'll learn a valuable lesson"

Ray let out a shuddering breath as his heart stopped palpitating as badly as it was doing before, "…I…not…learned…anything…"

"You're learning the basic manners, cat"

"I know…know…my manners…"

"Well think of this as an improvement class then. Now back to the question"

"No…you…can't do this…I'm a…respected person…I…you…can't…"

Bryan raised a brow at the rambling rigmarole. This was one tough cookie and his patience was wearing thin especially since, internally, he was restraining himself from ravishing the beautiful creature that lay naked, tied and blind before him. Oh so ready to be taken. Purple eyes blinked out of their reverie when his hearing caught the end of the babbling referred to him;

"……with some…bastard…who thinks he's…a God…"

Bryan snapped. Surprising the other as he placed both hands on the inner thighs, he brushed his own bare body up to the lips, "You, pussycat, are one hard nut to crack but I assure you, you will answer what I ask you" With that he pressed against the tight entrance before penetrating through the ring of muscles with one finger, moving fast to muffle the neko's scream by covering the mouth with his own.

Ray jerked against the chains restraining him, tears cascading down his cheeks while the lilac head pressed on to lure him into paying no attention to the sudden intrusion. He pressed his lips harder against the monarch's when the finger curled inside him.

Bryan pulled away, his digit rotating his way into the younger one, "Still not going to answer me?"

Ray was delirious with pleasure, shock, confusion and what not but now he did shook his head.

"So then, will you call me by my first name?"

"No-AH" His body tugged again as Bryan brushed against his prostate before adding the second and third fingers, scissoring and preparing the entrance.

"And if I permit you to?"

"…Y-yes then…"

The falcon pulled his fingers out, finishing with a quick kiss on the lips, "Very, very good kitten. Just one last question left before I send you running into best orgasm ever"

Ray swallowed, his throat dry, body shaking like no tomorrow.

Bryan took the pointed ear in his teeth again, gradually proceeding down the nape of the neck, lapping at the red bruise on the shoulder before placing his forehead on the other.

"W-what are you going to ask…?" Ray gulped, goose bumps appearing on his arms and legs at the close contact.

A smirk lit up the pale face below the lilac hair, "Curiosity killed the cat, kitten"

Breath hitched up, the neko did not wait to voice his pleading, "Please…no more teasing"

Bryan chuckled, pulling away from the sweaty forehead to sit completely in between the slender legs, hands already caressing the inner skin in soothing circles, "Ah, well that still depends on whether your body agrees with your demands too"

Ray blushed as a sultry moan left his lips when the hands moved up and two thumbs tickled the sensitive area slowly. He tried tugging hardly at the cuffs around his ankles in reaction but Bryan stopped him,

"Uh-uh-uh, nothing such should be done for yourself, kitten. You might get hurt"

The neko tried to calm down but the ecstatic tremors running down his legs did not. Breathing wildly again, he turned his face into his arm again when the hand brushed again his hard member.

"Let's see how much you've learnt, kitten." Bryan grinned, moving forward and placing his hands flat on the either side of the heaving chest, "You're ready?"

"O-okay-AH" Ray's head fell back on the pillows, his back arching, hips moving upwards as well as the elder slowly pushed his head inside him.

"Good," Bryan replied to the rather vocal neko, the grin still evident as his hands kept the other's hips pressed down, "The next time I asked you your name, what would you reply?" He moved slightly, pushing himself fully in and then staying still.

Ray groaned loudly, trying to twist around to gain some friction but the falcon did not allow him, keeping completely still and not moving, knowing very well that the neko was on the edge of breaking down.

Bryan finally started at a slow torturing pace, watching as the kitten writhe and whimper, practically mumbling something along the lines for him to go faster, "What is that you said kitten?"

The neko once more mouthed some words, throat too constricted to make a sound, head turning from one side to the other due to the quandary. And then it came to Ray like a truck full of bricks! This **was** his punishment. The falcon was torturing him into submission while he was thrashing around like a harlot. He was being punished for his so called crimes and there seemed no way out till he learnt to obey.

Bryan leaned forward until their noses touched, keeping up his turtle speed "How would you reply, pussycat?"

Ray keened loudly, raising his body to make contact with the elder but to no avail, Bryan was very tactfully keeping him at bay, "I-I'd answer…properly…p-promise"

A victorious glint lit up in those purple hues and Bryan brushed his lips against the other as a reward, the raven head eagerly meeting him half way. Balancing himself on one hand, Bryan reached behind the long black mane and pulled off the blindfold to reveal golden eyes screwed shut, tears leaking from the corner in joyful hysteria.

Ray broke the kiss and buried his head in the other's shoulder when a hand grasped his engorged length tightly, "…Lord…B-Bryan…" He pleaded, not opening his eyes despite knowing that the cloth had been removed.

The said person moved back, halting in place and refusing to move a limb. The neko let out a painfully desired moan that almost made him cum, "What's your name, kitten?"

Slits of hazy gold water appeared as Ray blinked opened his eyes, his view feasting the falcon in all his glory with a muscular build and eight packs of abs, temporarily making him forget the state of affairs he was indulged in. His trance was short lived as Bryan pulled back before slamming into him hard but only once, "AH!"

"Tell me your name kitten"

"It's-it-it's-"

Bryan smirked, pulling out of the neko, who whined loudly in protest, before lowering his mouth to lick the tip of the hardened cock, "You're turning against your word. Did you notice that?"

Ray was on fire. His body burnt for need for more as his raging hormones screamed for release. The prince had so easily drawn out of him, leaving him flushed with want.

Purple eyes watched the tanned face before Bryan once more, entered into the neko, "Your name, kitten…?"

"RAY! MY NAME IS RAY! Now please…please finish this!!"

The grin couldn't have been more gleeful. Bryan inclined forward and caught the rosy lips before his tongue followed, giving way to the battle of dominance as both appendages danced around furiously, endeavoring to gain control. The lilac head growled slightly when he seemed to lose some ground and immediately ran his hand down the other, causing him deliberately to quit.

Ray would have retorted back at the act when those lips on him curved into a smirk but instead raised his hips to crush the other's arousal and this time, Bryan was the one to call it over. The elder hissed in the kiss when Ray rubbed against him before letting out a nice long but involuntary purr.

The falcon pulled away, watching as a bright blush covered the tanned sweaty face and chuckled slightly. He bent backwards and ruffled the sheets at the corner of the bed to pull out a ring with three keys on it. Taking the middle one of them, he went over to the cuffs around the ankles of the neko and freed them with a click.

Ray panted heavily, trying to keep his eyes open but all the efforts halted when something hard pressed against his inner thigh,

"Be ready, kitten"

That was the only warning given before Bryan slammed into him, making him yelp loudly. But, mercifully he did not stop then. The guy pulled out till the rim before hammering straight into his prostate. Ray's head fell back, mouth opened, unable to contain the delirious sounds any more as Bryan continuously smashed into him, his body jerking.

Purple hues viewed as the neko grasped at the chains of the shackles around his wrists just to keep a hold on something before Bryan slipped his hand between the hips of the younger, grasping the cheeks to pull him closer. As an instinct, the raven head crossed his legs over his lower back, pushing him further in.

Golden eyes snapped opened before closing down all the same when a hand enclosed around his member, pumping it with fast rhythm. Cries left the pliant lips as Ray tried to string coherent words together when Bryan picked up more speed, "R-right-right there B-Bryan…Oh god…!!"

Bryan basked into the pleasure scream as Ray came, spilling his essence over his hand. His eyes rolled back as the sudden contraction of the inner muscles milked his own released and he finished with the disheveled grunt.

The elder collapsed onto his chest as Ray breathed in and out with difficulty, still lost in the in ecstatic elation on the cloud number nine in the seventh heaven. Sleep clouded his soggy mind and it took all of his will power not to fall asleep right there and then.

The falcon slowly blinked, gradually looking up, a small satisfied smile gracing his pale features to see the peaceful look on his kitten's face. Shifting, he went for the discarded key ring before reaching up with tired arms and removing the metal shackles, noting that the skin had turned somewhat bluish purple. When the younger did not seem to respond in any way else than loudly inhaling and exhaling, he pushed himself up, soothingly rubbing the bruised wrists.

Ray closed his eyes, reliving on the strange emotion running through his veins as the falcon moved beside him, "You know what…M-many have tried…" He swallowed, trying to moisten his throat before whispering again, "…to lure me into their beds…"

Bryan blinked softly before smirking silently, moving to nuzzle the slender neck, "And you didn't let them?"

Ray shook his head, eyes still closed, "No, I-I always somehow managed to dodge them somehow. You know trick them into thinking I'm all over them and then knocking them out or simply running off"

"Virginity intact…?"

The neko smiled, relaxing as the lilac head drew even closer to him, "Hardly but yeah,"

Bryan grinned, "Ever got into anything serious?"

"Yeah…once…it was some highlander of some sort I met at a meeting. He asked for me to meet at the hotel he was staying and had me in his bed tied up before I knew it. Tala came for me just in time. After that I've never let anyone to come close unnecessarily."

Purple eyes closed down as the prince slowly blew at Ray's neck, "Why wouldn't you let anyone?"

The Chinese sighed, "They just seemed interested in my looks and body. It's never a real thing, just their needs"

Bryan smirked openly, "Well they've got that right. Why else do you think I fell over myself for you?"

Ray blinked once before his eyes widened. Slowly he turned to face the falcon with a look of confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

The other shrugged, "You're a total sweet for any passerby on the street, kitten"

Golden orbs narrowed, "Is that why you wanted me in the first place?"

"What else do you think?" The falcon replied candidly

His heart sank, chest suddenly constricting. Ray looked at the other in a mixture of disbelief, confusion and hurt before slowly turning away from the monarch and showing him his back. He felt like a fool. How could he so fatuously even think that the guy was interested in him? He was just another…bastard…just another perverted, cradle-robbing bastard…a bastard he, Ray, had fallen for.

Bryan saw the sudden crestfallen look when the neko turned away from him and mentally chuckled, "Hey…"

"……Fuck you…"

The lilac head raised his brows in surprise at the furious hiss. He really had offended his kitten this time, "Ray…"

"Get away from me!!" The said guy wrenched his arm away when a hand settled on it, "You're just like them…like them all…"

Bryan got on his elbows, noting a single wet streak on the tanned skin. Forcefully, he turned the raven head back to face him before bending forward towards his lips.

Ray closed his eyes when the lips met his but also fisted his hand into a punch, ready to launch the assault at the other, "I said get off!"

The prince did so, catching the powerless attack in his hand while stroking the neko's face with the other, "Ray, you don't really think I went for you for that, do you?"

"Why should I even believe you?"

Bryan gave him one of the first genuine caring smiles, easily breaking the younger one's defenses, "Hey, I'm sorry. I was kidding with you"

Ray searched in those purple eyes with his own narrowed, trying to discern some hint of dishonesty. But he simply couldn't. Not able to keep the contact any more, he turned into the pillow, allowing the falcon to pull him flush against him again.

The monarch ran fingers through his raven mane, sometimes pausing to massage the head, "Tell you what. I'll make it up to you. I'd take you to-" He broke off when he heard the other purring again. That made him chuckle heartily and Ray's head shot up at that, a small blush coloring his cheeks,

"…Just a…stupid old habit…"

"I think it's cute"

"Oh really; why isn't it 'adorable' this time?" He asked sarcastically.

Bryan ruffled the raven head in affection, "Like I was saying I'll make it up to you. Want to accompany me in taking a tour of the Russian lands? I'm sure you haven't been to the best of sights till now"

Golden orbs widened, "Promise…?"

The lilac head laughed, "Well of course I would have to inform all my girlfriends and guys to disappear since I'm coming with my newest bed partner. All these arrangements might take a few days since there are so many of them in number and all, you know"

Ray snorted in amusement, closing in the distance between their faces, "You're not all that drool worthy as you might think, Friar Tuck"

The falcon raised his eyebrows in comeback, smirk evident, "And you're not all that exotic looking, chicken legs"

Ray let out an open chortle, before two lips engulfed his, arms pulling him closer as he entwined his legs with the other's, one hand still caressing his scalp.

Bryan smiled into the hair as the neko purred, letting out a small final yawn before shutting his eyes and drifting off to la-la lands. Kissing the cute nose softly, he threw the silk sheets over them with one hand and buried his head into the smooth raven river, sighing in the soft raspberry scent.

For once, Bryan Kuznetsov was very much satisfied with his reward. Never before, he had been so proud of his hunting skills.

* * *

Caribbean blue eyes remained tightly shut, tears collecting at the corners. His lungs were on fire but he refused to back down, his fingers numb and lost in the dark blue hair of the bluenette above him. Despite the increasing need of oxygen, none of the two broke away from the lip lock. That is until Tala felt a hand tickling his sides which made him gasp unwillingly.

Kai pulled away from the deadly kiss only to place his forehead back on the redhead's one, panting heavily. Recovering somewhat, he did not grant the wolf any extra moment and captured his lips in a passionate kiss again, lips working fast and skillfully.

Tala moaned, "K-Kai…can't breathe…"

The bluenette drew back only a little to look into those depths of seas blinking up at him through the hazy waters, "You're okay…?"

"Never been…better…"

The prince smirked, "Good, because you might not be from now"

The redhead parted his lips during the gasps to inquire the meaning of that but instead his eyes screwed shut, back arched painfully and a delicious mouth covering his to muffle the cries of surprise. His body jolted again when a second intruding limb was pushed inside him. He pushed his lips hard against Kai, almost in a bruising way, as the third finger was added, "…KAI…!"

The said teen shushed him, preparing the entrance, all the while kissing the wolf to keep his vociferous moaning in control. Hearing the whimper when he pulled out of him, Kai cooed, "…You don't want the palace to know this, do you Tala?"

Tala shook his head once before slinging a sweaty leg up the bluenette's hips while his neck was being attacked. Though clenching his jaws together to keep himself from panting, an oppressive groan left his throat when a hand cupped a cheek of his rear. He frowned slightly, "What's with you and groping my ass?"

Kai smirked back, "It's a very nice one and I like it" He grasped it even harder for emphasis before caressing the inner thighs, inches away from his groin.

The redhead buried his nails into Kai's back, drawing angry red lines when a hand pumped his arousal, "Please…Kai…just do it…"

A spark lit up the crimson pools of blood and the bluenette nuzzled the bothered teen, "Hush…Relax…"

Tala groaned again, head turning from one side to the other, "H-hurry…no more…delay…" The redhead fell back on the sheets, his back curving to the point of breaking.

A smirk appeared on the pale lips and Kai whispered seductively, a thumb rubbing the top of the engorged length, "Don't hurt yourself, sweetheart, that's my job."

A cerulean eye scrunched open to semi-glare at the other's playful antics before Tala slung his other leg up Kai as well and smashed his lower half with the bluenette, grinding against him rashly. A somewhat satisfied expression came on his face when a searing hiss reached the boundaries of his hearing.

Kai cracked his eyes opened as the wolf continued crushing his manhood before he lunge forward to engulf those lips with his. Taking the younger by surprise, he took it for granted and pushed right into Tala, making him yelp despite himself. Not giving a chance to familiarize with the intrusion, Kai pulled back till the edge before slamming head into him.

Tala could not hold it much longer, his fiery hair spread out below him as the small pleasurable noises escaped from his opened lips, eyes fluttering shut. He felt his hips grabbed and hoisted himself up as Kai pushed harder into him, one hand reaching down to grab him in the navel and thrusting it in a constant rhythm, "Don't stop! God, don't stop!"

A sinful delirious cry left his lips as the redhead exploded in Kai's hand before the bluenette let out a grunt and came, coaxing out the last bit of his climax into the other's now spent but satisfied body.

It took a minute or so before the unworldly pleasure receded. The bluenette was first to come through the dizziness and collapsed on the lithe body beneath him, pulling out of Tala slowly. The redhead lay there, holding onto the last inevitable moments before gradually turning to the monarch, eyes unfocused and sleepy.

Crimson eyes rose and Kai smiled at the now drowsy teen before moving up and shifting the redhead back on the pillows, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist.

"…Now can you tell me what happened to the horses…?" Tala whispered, eyes shutting on their own accord as he leaned into the stoic chest, where a heart pounded rapidly in the wake of the climax.

Kai smiled to himself before stroking the porcelain cheek, "I forgot we had a deal. You sure you want to know?"

The redhead, despite light headed and tired, hoisted himself to his elbows and faced the snickering prince, blowing at the front grey locks, "There wasn't anything wrong with them in the first place, right? You just strung me all along, didn't you?"

The duo head pretended hard to be considering the facts, "Umm…now that I remember it…" Crimson clashed with cerulean in a fixed look, "…they are just down the stables…well fed and happy…"

"I knew it," Tala fell back before gently punching the grinning teen beside him, "But next time, if you pull a stunt like that which almost had given me a heart attack, I wouldn't just grant you one small punch."

"Is that a threat?"

"Trust me, Kai, it is"

Kai chuckled, "So now I have to invent other different methods than making deals with you to get you underneath me"

Tala closed his eyes again, "No, My Lord, you'll just need to ask"

The bluenette openly laughed before pulling the redhead more close to him.

"…What do you think happened to Ray?" The cerulean eyed teen asked after a long while.

"Hmm…? Oh, don't worry. I'm sure they had as much fun as we did"

Tala grinned, "Yeah, especially since Ray's been all over the guy in the first place." It was right after saying that that Tala realized his words and babbled, "I mean…He and Lord Kuznetsov met somewhere…and I don't know…Ray just…"

"They met at the same ball."

"How do you know that?"

"Remember that lavender haired guy? Well I asked my dear cousin about it. Bryan had been after him for way before that. He met him when the rebels were fighting at the Chinese borders."

"That's a long time ago. Ray never told me that."

"Well it was a one side meeting actually. Fate just spiced up the story by conducting future events with both in each others presence actually"

Tala smiled, "Well at least now Ray wouldn't be walking into trees and walls, deep in thought, for a long time."

"Let's just hope for now that he will be able to stand tomorrow…"

With that Kai placed a small kiss on the swan like neck before dozing off with Tala following his lead.

* * *

Thousands and thousands of kilometers down the earth, away from the two sleeping couples, amidst the dark rocks and caverns with stalactite and weeds dangling from the caves' ceilings, a scent of death and iciness hung in the atmosphere with an alien lifeless aura surrounding the firmament.

"DAMN THAT APHRODITE!!"

A blue fire explosion shook the whole structure as the famous Greek God of The Underworld slumped down in his throne with two crystal balls suspended in the mid air in front of him. Both displayed the peaceful faces of three Russians and one Chinese neko, sleeping quietly.

"If it hadn't for that good for nothing goddess, I swear I'd taught those two a lesson!!" The god with blue fire for hair pointed at two pale Russians, a lilac head and a bluenette.

Three different types of small whimpers made him look up at his beloved three headed pet and speak love talk with them, "It's alright, my sweet, we'll get them next time. Don't you pout like this, you little thing…"

Getting up he glared one last time at the two crystal balls, "I was just coming! Look at me, I'm all ready for action but no, that stupid Aphrodite just had them go all mushy. Damn I hate Goddesses, especially those with this love thing in them."

He rubbed long blue fingers on his chin before shrugging nonchalantly, "Oh well, all the better for me. Now I have more time with those beautiful Oracles. Get ready, ladies, because here I come!"

* * *

YAY!! I FINALLY DID IT!! Oh boy –pants- did I just right 45 pages long one shot, especially one that is all romantic with lemons?? Man, I seriously must be in heat. And talking about heat; looks like Hades after some as well, huh? LOL! Well, here it is, I'm not so much enthusiastic as it was very, very long but happy that it's a good effort.

What do you think, Dear Demi? Happy Belated Birthday, girl! I know I'm very late but hey, I've got a hell going on here. Hope you liked it…

And yeah; some fun facts about this story. The whole plot came to me three months ago when I was traveling in a car with my brother as usual, babbling about education and all. Out of total no where (as in, I've got no hell of the idea where), a mere sentence came to my mind; 'So you're educated? But I don't see why, with your qualifications, you are willing to work in a place like this?' Yes, this thought is the base behind the whole plot. Hey, you don't have to look so shocked; my mind tends to work in retarded ways very often.

So then I had that vision of Kai asking this question from Tala and the trickery came, followed by our beloved neko and then the falcon and YAY, the whole plot was created!! Now isn't that just totally insane?? He-he, then I thought that I could have used this plot in Demi's contest of Legendary Pasts but no use crying over spilt milk.

But then…a light from the heaven came and I figured I could gift this to her at her birthday. So yeah, it's a pretty long, long story. The title of the story it self has a whole history about it. When it came to my mind, I promised myself not to use it but…I just couldn't resist!! And there's also the fact that Demi likes Greek Mythology a lot. Which reminds me that Aphrodite is the one of the many Greek Goddesses of Love, I guess. Hope I'm not wrong here.

So readers, R&R. And those interested, please check out my real master piece; Tarnished Souls.

Till next time  
Neena


End file.
